Darkness in our house
by BellaEdwardJacobLove
Summary: Bella and Rosalie never really knew what their dad worked at night. What will happen when he invites 6 vampires to stay at their house?
1. Strangers

The cold breeze that flew in through the window tickled my skin, raising fresh goose bumps. I kept my window open, watching the cold night outside. Night time was an important part of my dad's life. He never told me or my sister what job he actually did at night. When we questioned his where 'bouts, a nasty fight was inevitable. Our mom had died in a car accident. That was what we were informed, anyway. My lovely sister was Rosalie. We both were twins.

We were praised for our beauty in the school. We both were in the 12th grade and ready to get out of school. To those who want to know more about us, Rosalie had electric blue menacing eyes with a shiver sending glare. Her golden hair goes wavy just below her shoulder. Sometimes, you don't need a sun when she's around. Her glossy hair was enough.

She had an athletic body with all the right curves. She looked good in all type of dresses, even in our gym clothes, which was seriously a puking green color. On the exterior, she was a cold person but all she had ever been to me was a loving and a protective -er sister- twin.

Me on the other side: I had dark, chocolate liquid pool brown eyes, always warm. My equally chocolate brown hair ended in a shaggy zigzag cut in the middle of my back. I was rather slender and petite in comparison to Rosalie.

I and Rosalie haven't seen mom even once, though dad kept insisting that we had seen her as newborns. Dad said she died when we were coming home from the hospital. But when he talked about mom, I could see the tiniest bit of regret in them but I just shrug it off like Rosalie does.

We were never allowed in his room, he made sure he locked the door before he left for work. Every night at 11:30, he left home and came home the next morning at 9 or 10 A.M which is really strange but as I said before, there are many strange things happening in this home. We were never allowed in the basement also for no reason.

I and Rosalie always had fun, making up the things he could possibly be hiding down there.

"Maybe some human bodies he kills every night." She snickered, her pretty face glowing in the sunlight.

Our house was very ancient and big. A Victorian house would be the right word. We didn't know why Mom and Dad had such a big house; sometimes it looked like a castle in the dark, as there was a small tower protruding out in the side. It was nestled in the middle of a lush forest and we had to travel atleast 30 km to reach school. But the inside was modern. I and Rosalie each had master size bedrooms and big walk-in closets.

Even our garage was very big containing five new cars in it. I had a Black Audi and Rosalie had a Red M3 Convertible. My dad has two cars and a red Chevy truck.

One was a Mercedes and another was a Sedan. I seriously thought of burning the other red Chevy truck he owned. He said mom died in it. Why was keeping it then?

It was just another normal night. I couldn't sleep, so I and Rosalie sat on my bed talking about various things and especially about the basement.

"I really believe he has headless corpses inside there." Rosalie tried to keep a straight face, but her rosy lips were slowly curling up.

"Jesus Christ, Rose. Do you want me to sleep or not?" I growled flushing. "Besides, there's no bad smell when I pass by."

"Silly, he has it in a freezer where we will not be able to smell it or will it get rotten!"

"You have nice imaginations." I glowered at the possibility.

"Thank you," Rosalie grinned sweetly.

"I wish dad won't leave us every night alone in this place." I said lying on my back.

"I wish dad will tell us what work he is doing at night and what he is hiding in the basement." Rosalie said.

"Have you ever noticed Rose? Dad always smells bad after he finishes his work and comes home." I stated bluntly.

"It's maybe his sweat." She shrugged.

"No, this is completely a different smell, like, rotten potatoes." I said wrinkling my nose.

"What if..." She grimaced. "He does the cleaning underground, you know, where the entire town's poop gets stored-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I thanked the angels in heaven for the momentary interruption from Rosalie's disgusting explanation. It was raining and thundering outside. I stared at bewildered Rosalie.

"Who will be here at this time?" Rosalie asked looking at the clock. 12:05 P.M

"You go and see, I will be right behind you." I suggested, waving my hands toward the door.

She nodded and left. I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, untangling it. Who would here at this time? Besides no one knew our house was here. Maybe it was Dad? But he only returned at day time. The thunder got so loud that the windows and doors vibrated audibly. Forks was really a hard place to live because of the daily rain and snow.

I shook my head and ran downstairs. Rosalie stood frozen infront of the open door. Dad came in, pushing past her.

"What are you doing here so early dad?" I asked as I stood at the last step of the staircase. Rosalie still hadn't moved.

"We have guests, Bella." He said in an emotionless voice.

That was when I noticed Rosalie starring at 6 figures standing at the threshold.

Suddenly I was hyper aware of the dress I was sporting on. A blue ancient camisole and white boy shorts.

"Come in," Dad called out to them.

Slowly, they moved in and my breath caught in my throat. The six of them were the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen in my life!


	2. Freaks

A man and a woman stood in front of me. He was young, he was blond...and he was handsomer than any movie star i've seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. His eyes were a strange colour of Ruby red. I coudn't help but be struck by his youth, his outreageous perfection. The woman had the same pale,beautiful features. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel hair, reminded me of the igeneus of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded. They were both dressed casually in black dress.

" Rosalie and Bella, my daugthers." Dad introduced us. His voice sounded strained.

" Its pleasure to meet you_ both_." The handsome blonde said. He took my hand in his cold, hard hand and kissed it. His lips were also cold yet soft. He did the same to Rosalie.

" I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." He said smiling breathtakingly.

The woman who's name was Esme, beamed at us flashing her white sharp teeth. It lit her whole face making her look more beautiful.

" This is Emmett my older son." Carlisle said just as a boy appeared next to him. He was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Too big and bulky. He was also very pale with red eyes. But he was nothing like Carlisle and Esme, i mean he looked just as inhumanly beautiful as them but he didn't look like he was their biological son.

Emmett smiled at us showing his dimples though he looked scary. I noticed Rosalie shrink at his scariness.

" This is my daughter Alice Cullen and her husband Jasper Hale." Carlisle said.

Jasper was taller, leaner ,but still muscular, and had honey blond hair which suited him perfectly. Next to him was a short girl who was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. They both were also paler and had red eyes.

" Pleasure." Jasper said in a southern accent. His voice sounded just like Dad's-strained.

Alice walked towards us, no almost danced towards us gracefully and hugged me. Her body was small in my arms but she was rock hard. Guess girls in these years always work out in gym!

" We_ are _going to be great friends!" Alice said smiling beautifully and hugged Rosalie.

Will a total stranger who you just meet immediately_ hug _you and say ' _we are going to be great friends_?' Jesus Christ, a physcho family!

" And this is my last and youngest son_ Edward _Cullen." Just as Carlisle utterred those words, a handsome boy stood in front of me.

He was very tall maybe a foot bigger than me with a lean, muscled body. He had the most boyish looks than the others. His unruly hair was a strange shade of bronze colour which was dripping wet, disheveled-even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His red eyes brought a striking contrast to his face. His face had no wrinkles, dimples or anything, it was flawless. He wore a black T- shirt which had a low neck at the top, so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contour of his chest. There was no way a God-like structure like him existed. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips.

" Its a very pleasure to meet _you_." Edward said taking my hands in his. An electric shock shot through our hands but Edward held mine firmly. He gently took it to his lips and kissed it. His lips were just as cold as Carlisle but very soft. When his lips left my hand, i felt a tingly feeling there.

It was really weird that instead of greeting '_ Its a pleasure to meet you both' _like the rest of them, but he greeted only me.

Suddenly realization crossed his face. He shot an apologotic expression and turned to Rosalie. He greeted her the same way and kissed her hands. But the only thing that me want to laugh is that, Rosalie was watching everyone with a scared expression. I have never in my life seen her afraid of anyone.

And i was afraid_ too_.

All the 6 inhumanly beautiful humans or (creatures i say) where all dresses in black like they were attending a funeral. Carlisle was wearing a black shirt and black pant, Esme was wearing a black turtleneck and black pencil skirt, Emmett was wearing a black sweater and a black jeans, jasper was wearing a black jacket which was zipped and black loose jeans, Alice was wearing a black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans and Edward was wearing a black snuggly T-shirt and a black tight jeans.

They were totally _freaking _me out.

" Who are they and what are they doing here?" Rosalie asked coldly to Dad pretending that the others were not here.

" They are going to stay here for awhile." Dad said mentioning to them.

" Stay here for awhile? Is this a guest house?" Rose asked impatiently.

Charlie let out a frustrated sigh but said nothing to her.

" There are 6 guestrooms in this house. Bella and Rose will show you the way." He said and left the room.

The tension from Rose was radiating the entire room, so i decided to break it.

" Um Rose, we'll show them the rooms." I said and pulled her by the arm. The others trailed behind us without making a sound.

" Are you insane?.. I-" I cut of Rosalie's hiss by pinching her hand and shook my head. She glared at me and looked at her hand where i pinched her. It was becoming a slight shade of pink and i coudn't help but smile sweetly at her mortified face.

As we reached the floor, i opened each of the rooms and motioned it to them.

" Thanks, Dear." Esme said smiling gently at me.

I laughed softly and said," It's my pleasure and goodnight."

" Goodnight." All said chorously and i yanked Rosalie to my room. As we reached my room, i locked the door behind me.

" I want to sleep in my room." Rosalie said moving to the door.

" Oh my dear, i am not leaving you anywhere out of my sight especially when they are staying here." I switched off the lights and pulled Rosalie with me under the covers.

" They really look like freaks. Did they come here straight from a funeral and what kind of relationship does Charlie has with them?" She asked turning to face me.

" How do i know?" I asked.

" Yeah, you are right. How will you know?" She paused." But wouldn't a freak indentify a another freak?"

" I will kill you." I playfull growled and hit her.

" With pleasure or without pleasure?" She asked not even bothered by my hit.

" With pleasure, of course. It would be a pleasure for me to kill you." I mocked.

" But it wouldn't be a pleasure for you when you get nauseous at the sight of my blood and faint there itself which will give me the opportunity to kill you!" She said the whole sentence without breathing and so fast that i had to strain my ear to hear it.

" First breathe idiot and then talk." I nodded.

" Goodnight freak." She said and rolled to her side.

" I am not a freak and goodnight sugar head." I said and rolled to my side pulling the cover till my head.

" I am not a sugarhead." She mumbled sleepily. People like Rosalie can sleep the next moment their head hits the pillow but unlike me, I always stay awake for almost 1 hour and then only sleep overtakes me.

I wonder how the '_Freaks' _as Rosalie saysor the '_Cullens_' sleep tonight.


	3. Biology with him

Some sound pounded in my ears making me want to rip my ears. What is that aound? It seems so familiar...like i have heard it everyday...where have i heard it?...

" It's the rain, idiot" Someone mutterred amused next to me.

I turned to that voice and tried opening my eyes but it woudn't budge. What's wrong with my eyes? I tried it again and finally it opened.

First i noticed a unclear figure sitting next to me and it slowly turned to Rosalie. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter as she bit down her bottom lip. Ugh! She heard me talking in my sleep again!

" Rosalie, i told you not listen to my sleep talking!" I snapped.

" Sorry it's too hard to ignore when you say something soo funny loudly." She said looking away.

" Try not to listen the next time." I paused " There will probably be no more next time to you. You are going to sleep in your room under any circumstances."

" But you are the one who asked me to sleep in this room." She said

" I was a idiot, right? You yourself told." I said as i slammed my bathroom's door. I stripped and stepped inside the water.

Showering was the best part of my day. It gave me time to think everything clearly. My knotted muscled relaxed slowly. I applied my favourite strawberry shampoo in my hair and sighed. It was my favourite smell. After taking a long shower, i wrapped a towel around my body and stepped inside my room.

Rosalie was nowhere to be seen just as i imagined, maybe she went to her room to change her clothes. She was always predictable. Since it was saturday, we didn't have school today. I went over my closet and chose my outfit.

I decided to go with a shorts because it was usually warm inside the house but i stopped when i remembered that we had guests staying at our house. I totally forgot about them! I needed to wear something appropiately. I wore a brown full sleeved tops, black skinny jeans, black studded bracelet and a golden scarf. After brushing my tangled hair, i went downstairs.

When i entered the kitchen, i saw Rosalie making pancakes. Pancakes! She made pancakes taste like shits. I immediately ran to her side.

" Please don't tell me you are making pancakes!" I panicked.

" Yes i am. Would you like some?" She asked cheerfully as shoved a tray full of burnt pancakes in my hand.

I burst out laughing trying not to put the tray down. They smelled really bad.

" What's so funny?" A beautiful bell-like voice came from behind us. Alice danced inside the room with freshly changed clothes. Again black clothes. Is she obsessed with black?

" Her pancakes!" I said grimacing and snickering at the tray in my hand.

" Try it. Bella is just jealous of my cooking skills." Rosalie said and gave one pancake to Alice.

What i didn't expect was Alice's actions. She ate a piece and grinned.

" This is the best pancake i have ever had." She said clapping her hands. I could place the slightest hint of disgust in her face.

Maybe i imagined it.

" See Bella. She absolutely loves it! You are jealous." Rosalie said smiling widely. It lit her whole face making her look more beautiful. Too see Rosalie smile was very rare in Forks high school. As i told before, she was always cold around others.

" Yes of course i am jealous." I faked a hurt expression as i place my hand in my heart.

" Bella, i need to talk to you alone?" Charlie's voice came from behind.

I followed him to his study room. He sat on the chair and i on his desk. He never objected to my childish actions.

" You see, i don't know how long the Cullens will be staying here. But i need you and Rosalie to always be in your room when i am not at home. Understand?" He asked.

" Ok but why?" I asked curiously.

" That's all you need to know. Infrom it to Rosalie." He said and motioned for me to the door.

I sighed and went outside the room. Why is Charlie like this? Why is he always keeping secrets? Most of all, why dosen't he want me and Rosalie alone near the Cullens when he isn't there? I have so many questions to be answered. I will find out soon.

Our hall room was very big with a grand chadelier hanging in the middle. There was a fireplace and the floor was covered with carpet.

A LCD Tv was fixed on the hall and two sofa sets were there. There was also a Ac on the end of the room. If you are a outsider visiting this house, you would think this is a Dracula's house. Even though there wasn't a Dracula, the house looked like that.

I entered the hall room and saw Rosalie was seated at the corner of the sofa with Alice and Jasper together on the love seat, Emmett and Edward were seated next to each other on the other edge of the other sofa. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen. Rosalie's eyes lit when she me coming in.

" Bella we are calling it a movie day since it is raining outide." She said as i sat next to her.

"Ok." I said.

" I'll pick." Alice said and ran to the cabinet which contained DVD's. I also noticed the others again changed into fresh black clothes.

Ugh! This is very much bothering me. Maybe i could ask them why they wore black clothes. That might disturb their privacy...

Alice put on a DVD and sat next to Jasper. The screen turned on and the title came on. " While you were sleeping"

I actually didn't like the movie, Lucy first longs for Peter and then falls in love with his own brother Jack. Rosalie loves it, just the opposite of me. After some time i stareted to feel drowsy even though i just woke up.

I yawned and placed my head on Rosalie's shoulder. Edward was staring at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

There was like a mysterious air was present around him. His beautiful ruby eyes were in confusion. I continued to stare at him trying to figure out what he was.

I felt Rosalie shift at my side and i broke away from his trance. No one had noticed our staring competition. Too much into the movie, i guess. The movie ended and i found myself grinning.

" I will play it again." Rosalie said seeing my grin.

" Come on, Rose! Seriously? I hate this movie. What gets you to like it so much?" I asked as i sat straight. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice also sat straight and waited for her reply.

" Well, its a romantic comedy which is my type. And Sandra who is my favourite actress is starring as Lucy. So i like it." Rosalie said casually.

" I am going to do my homework." I announced as i hopped off the couch.

" You are going to regret it." Alice sang in her beautiful voice.

" Why do you say that?" I asked.

" You'll see."

I went upstairs and started with English. Then spanish later Maths. When i learnt for my Biology test tomorrow, i coudn't understand. I read it again and again and i ended up byhearted but i coudn't understand it.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.

" If it is Rose, run back downstairs." I threatened.

A musical chuckle came from outside my room.

" No, um...this is Edward."

I thought my heart would jump out of my chest.

" Come in." I managed to choke out.

Edward came in looking around my room and finally turned to me.

" I thought you needed help with your studies." He said almost shyly.

" Actually you are right. Why don't you sit here? I don't understand Biology no matter how many times i read it."

He hesitated and sat next to me in the bed but kept a safe distance between us.

" What you don't understand?" He asked curiously.

I told him about Parameciem Caudatum and he explained to me clearly with a diagram, patiently.

When he finished, i was in awe. I understood everything very clearly.

"Where did you do your studies?" I asked still in awe. He looked mo more than 17.

" I was homeschooled." He mumbled clearly embarrassed.

" You are the best teacher ever. Way better than ." I muttered.

He stared at me smiling.

" You really know to embarrass me with you compliments, Bella."

I laughed seeing the new side of him.

" And now you laugh at me."

" No...it's just the new side i am seeing of you. you have a very good sense of humour." I said smirking.

He smiled crookedly looking amused.

" I am glad i amuse you."

" How old are you to be this genius?" I asked curiously.

" 17." He said and smirked at some secret joke.

" I think your brain is too old for your age."


	4. Bite or Kiss

After my encounter with Edward, i felt very dizzy.

He left as soon as i talked about his age. Maybe i could call him again and ask him help with my studies?

I was too shy to do that. I kept all my books inside my bag and checked the time. 1:35 pm. Perfect timing for lunch.

_By the way, who is going to make lunch?_ I thought and left for downstairs.

The kitchen was empty when i checked and i knew that i had to make lunch for me, Rosalie and Charlie.

Speaking of Charlie, he didn't come downstairs at all after the talk he had with me.

I opened the fridge and noticed cheese sitting freshly inside it. Argh...i have to go to a grocery shop first. I made cheese grill, some finger fries and kept it on the table hoping Rosalie won't complain at the lack of food. She tended to eat alot but always had a maintaned body.

I stood near the staircase and called her.

" Rosalie!"

After 3 minutes, she came jogging downstairs.

" What took you so long?" I asked irritated.

"I was listening to music when you called me." She replied and sat down on the chair looking at the lunch.

" Why are we having cheese grill for lunch?" She half shrieked.

"Out of food." I mocked and sat opposite to her.

* * *

><p>I packed all my books required for the next day. I nearly forgot that i had school tomorrow.<p>

Monday, Ugh!

The beginning of the weekend was always tortorous. Many will come to school with hangover and some will lean on the bench sleeping.

I and Rosalie were never really the partying type. Though we still steal dad's beer and drink it when he is not at home. After eating lunch, which certainely did not involve the Cullens, i decided to stay in my room. I checked my e-mail and responded to some. I didn't know what Rosalie was doing. Her room was down the hall and i coudn't hear a thing. That night i didn't invite her to my room and slept soundlessly.

The next day, i felt grumpy. I pulled on a white shirt, dark jeans and a black hoodie. I tend to dress according to my mood. After brushing my hair, i slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran downstairs.

Rosalie was already seated on the couch with coffee mug in her hand. I always hated coffee, it only made my day more horrible with headache.

I opened the cabinet and poured some milk on the cheerios. I ate slowly, nibbling the spoon with each bite. After finishing it, i placed the bowl in the sink and went to the living room.

Rosalie got up when she saw me, taking her backpack as well. She raised an eyebrow when she saw my state.

"Are you dead?" She asked, her voice annoyingly high-pitched.

"Zombie," I grumbled following her to the car.

Edward and Alice stood near their cars. Their backs were towards us.

I didn't see their cars before, but now all i could do was gawk at it. Edward stood next to his Silver volvo and Alice next to her yellow Ferrari. An Ashton Martin was parked next to ours.

I shook out of the trance and threw my keys to Rosalie. Edward and Alice turned towards us with a smile on their face.

"Good morning," Alice chirped.

"Morning," I mumbled walking towards my car.

"Don't mind her Alice. She's in the zombie state." I heard Rosalie say to her.

I got in the passenger seat and Rosalie in the driver seat.

"It woudn't hurt to say a 'good morning' warmly!" She said reversing the car and started driving towards our school.

"Sorry, you know that i am not a morning person." I flipped through the stations and found nothing to ease my mind.

Rosalie said nothing as she switched gears and drove fastly. It was a 5 minutes ride. We reached the school and she parked the car in our usual place.

I got out of the car, following Rosalie to the first class. We both shared our first 4 classes together.

* * *

><p>The classes went fast and soon we were in the cafeteria.<p>

"Bella, did you note that the Cullens eyes are red? Do you think they are wearing contacts?" Rosalie asked poking her sandwich.

"Yeah, i noticed but i am not sure if they are wearing contacts. Their eyes seem too real to be contacts." I said frowning.

"Mmmm...you know, i came downstairs in the middle of the night to drink some water when i noticed Emmett sitting on the couch staring blankly. He didn't even awknowledge me." She said.

"So?"

"So! Who will sit on the couch in the middle of the night when all are sleeping? That too staring blankly at nothing. It looked like he wasn't even here." She exclaimed waving her hands.

"I think you worry too much."

"Worry too much? For all we know, the whole family might be physcho killers." She said.

I laughed shaking my head at her.

"And did you see Edward? He was looking at you like you were something to eat! Yesterday when we were watching the movie, i seriously thought i should dig his eyes out so he would stop staring." She said shaking her head like she was shaking bad thoughts.

_So it did not go unnoticed_, I thought.

I stayed silently and ate the sandwich.

* * *

><p>The other classes also went fast, and soon we were driving to our home.<p>

"Will dad be here tonight? I can't bear to stay alone with the Cullens." She said.

"You know what? I know why you don't like the Cullens." I said turning to stare at her.

"Oh, you do?" She asked looking a little nervous.

"Of course! They all are beautiful than you and you think that they are competition to you. But don't think that way. They will be leaving soon and you don't have to worry."

Rosalie parked the car in the garage and turned to gawk at me.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because i am you sister, idiot."

"Yeah, sometimes i forget." She said smirking. I slapped her arm playfully and got out of the car.

"I love you, stupid." She called out.

"Love you too, idiot." I agreed. Rosalie went to wash her car.

Inside the house, Edward and Jasper were in a heated chess game. Emmett sat opposite to them, smirking at the chess board.

"Do you play?" Jasper asked me, it almost sounded like he was pleading.

Edward looked up and smirked as well. What were they laughing about?

"Nope," I said sitting the end of the couch. Keeping some safe distance from Emmett.

"I'll teach you and then you have to win this cheater." Jasper said pointing his index finger to Edward.

"I am not a cheater." Edward said grinning dazzlingly at me. "He's lying."

"You don't talk! Time will come when all your cheating methods will be known." Emmett said frowning at Edward.

Edward laughed, but something was off. It sounded guilty.

"I am not going to join your fight," I said getting up.

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"She's outside washing her car." I climbed up the stairs and heard Emmett say " Cool,"

I stayed in my room the rest of the evening, doing my homework. After having dinner, i walked quietly to Dad's study room.

He wasn't there as i figured out since it was 10:00 PM. But a note was left on his desk with my name addressed on it. I opened it and read.

_Bella,_

_I will return home as soon as possible in the morning. Take care of Rosalie and stay out of the Cullens way._

_Dad._

I read it again, atleast 3 times. I could feel like he was trying to tell me something also but i coudn't understand the double meaning.

I sighed and stuffed the paper in my shorts pocket. I walked to my room, did the daily night routine and slept. In the middle of the night, i woke up with headache. I climbed out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. It was 2:30 and i knew that everyone was asleep.

I opened the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin. Just as i was about to turn, i felt someone's presence behind me.

"Hey Bella," Edward's voice was very close behind me.

I turned and saw Edward in nothing but a wife beater and black shorts. I could see the muscles in his arms and felt my throat go dry. His exposed arms and legs were deathly pale like his face.

"Hey," I nodded and moved to leave but he blocked the way. He slowly came forward and i moved backward and my lower back hit the counter. He continued moving forward till i was pressed between him and the counter.

My mind seemed very foggy and dizzy. Wait, is foggy a word? I could feel his whole body pressed against mine. His delicious scent assaulted me. His breath fanned my hair. Mmmm...even his breath was delicious.

"What are you doing here at this time?" He asked, his nose sliding along my jaw. I struggled to breath and my heat stuttered nervously in my chest.

"I-I had headache, s-so i came downstairs to take some...medicine..." I coudn't even finish my sentence as his nose slided to my neck. He inhaled deeply and placed a kiss there. Right at my pulse point.

"Bella? What are you doing Edward?"

We both immediately pulled away and i walked to Rose who stood fuming. Her glare was fixed on Edward's innocent face.

"Rose, let's go." I said taking her arm.

"No! What was he doing? He looked like he was about to bite you!" Rosalie shrieked moving forward.

"Rosalie, please. Come on." I said pulling her again. Rosalie met my gaze and her face softened.

We both looked back at the same time to see that Edward wasn't there.

Rosalie looked like she was about to pass out but somehow i took her to my room and layed with her in my bed.

"I am telling you Bella, something is seriously off with the Cullens."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**It's been really long since i posted (sorry). Enjoy this chapter and review :)**


	5. Scary faces

I wasn't planning on seeing the Cullens the next morning. I was afraid of what will happen after yesterday night.

And i didn't want to watch a fight early in the morning. Edward vs Rosalie. I am sure Edward will win which just makes everything worse.

I wasn't planning on seeing my own sister getting hurt.

Actually, i wasn't planning on anything.

A last-minute decision was all i needed.

I sat watching Rosalie the entire night, not being able to sleep. She lay still in the same position, her face pale.

Around the misty hours of dawn. i finally woke her to see if she was okay.

"Rosalie, Rosalie?" I gently nudged her shoulder and waited.

She groaned and turned from that stiff posture to face me. I exhaled in relief.

She blinked, stretching and suddenly let out a yelp of pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked bending over her and i almost expected a scratch on her neck.

"I...guess?" It came out as a question.

She checked her left arm on which she layed the entire night and grimaced at me.

"Can't you atleast have changed my position?"She asked sitting up.

"I was going to if you didn't wake up when i shook you." I got up and opened the curtains to see the slight sunlight peeking through the mist.

When i turned, i saw a flicker of many emotions passing on her face.

Confusion. Anger. Fear. Realization.

"You remember?" I asked softly leaning against the wall.

"Yea...kinda yea. Why do you look like a real zombie?" She asked, her eyes running over my face.

"I didn't sleep last night. I was watching you," I explained.

"Wow, that's creepy," She said grinning.

"Well, that isn't." I insisted but grinned anyway."So, do you want to go downstairs to have breakfast or can we grab it along our way to school?"

"Along to school, of course." She smiled but it quickly turned down and i sighed.

First i used the bathroom then she. After getting ready for school, i sat on the bed thinking.

When Rosalie got dressed and came in, i quickly told her eveything.

"So you want me to climb out throught the window and run for my car."

"Yes, and i will be joining you too."

"It is the most lamest idea i have ever heard in my life."

"Then why don't you tell one?" I challenged her raising my eyebrows.

"I'll survive." She said brushing past me to the window.

I smirked and followed her.

She first put her bag down then climbed down carefully. I followed her suit then we both were on the ground, grinning at each other.

"Good morning, Bella and Rosalie. Was the window-climbing thing a training or something from your father?"

An amused voice. An very, very amused voice.

Ever so slowly and unwillingly, knowing what i would see there, i turned.

Edward and Emmett stood there with their arms folded across their chests and smirking at us.

My heart pounded in my chest.

Edward's eyes were wickedly amused.

"No, the thing was something to leave the house without looking at your scary faces." Rosalie snapped. Her voice was angry but i could easily seperate the humiliation in her tone.

Emmett's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and i could see something in them.

Was that sadness?

But before i could blink it was gone. I guess i am hallucinating.

Edward was a different story. When Rosalie snapped at them, he immediately looked at me.

His ruby eyes were...black? Yeah, coal black.

And he also lost his smirk.

Then she turned away from them and stormed to her car. Emmett turned the other side and walked inside the house.

Which left me and Edward alone.

Really alone because Rosalie reversed her car and drove stormily to the school.

"Am i really that scary?"

His voice was soft and shy.

I moved my gaze to his and found real sadness in them. I sighed and shifted to my another foot.

"It's just that Rosalie likes to make others feel hurt when they hurt or do something else to her." I shrugged.

He kept both his hands inside his pocket and leaned against the wall.

He looked totally delecious.

Or irrestible.

"Do i scare _you_?" He pressed the 'you' word like it didn't matter to him what Rosalie thought.

"No, but i feel like i should be scared." I replied honestly.

"You don't have to be scared of me, please Bella. I would_ never _hurt you." He said, his gaze smoldering.

"I believe that." I said softly.

"So, do you want a ride to school?" He asked grinning, using his full force on me.

"Sure, why not?"


	6. Winter,an unforgivable season

Edward opened the passenger seat of his volvo for me. I mumbled a thanks and got inside. The seat was made up leather and the smell surrounding was quiet relaxing, in a way comforting.

I watched as he crossed the car gracefully and got inside the car. I put on my seat belt and he started the engine. He drove the car smoothly out of the garage to the road.

Edward drove like a maniac, let me tell you. Faster than Rosalie who normally drove the car like a mad woman. I was almost on the verge of holding something for support though i wore the seatbelt.

As soon as we were just 3 blocks away from school, he slowed the car. I looked at him doubtfully but he was staring ahead. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. His jaw looked strained.

He played a CD to ease the awkwardness in the car due to his previous speed driving. A soft piano melody played though the speakers and i immediately recognized it.

"Claie de lune?" I asked surprised.

He turned and grinned at me like he knew somehow that i would recognize it.

"Yes, do you know them?" He asked looking innocent.

"I know only my favourites," I offered, smiling.

He shook his head chuckling, a soft enchanting, musical sound

"Define 'favourites'." He said.

We spent the next 15 minutes talking about my favourites. He parked the car in front of the school and we continued talking. Classes hadn't started yet, so no worries.

I barely noticed Rosalie as she stared at the car with hooded, angry eyes. The windows were tinted black, so she coudn't see us. But i am sure, she knew that i was with him.

"Did you have breakfast this morning? You drove me here without eating anything?" I asked panicked.

"I'll grab a bite later." He winked.

The bell rang, alerting us to reality.

"Um..bye," I said and pulled free from the seatbelt.

"Bye,"

His black eyes were fathomless as he watched me walk away.

Throughout the first 4 periods, Rosalie ignored me. When i sent her notes, she pretended busy by reading the text book. When i tried to talk to her, she pretended that she didn't see me by turning and talking to some other girl.

It was in lunch time when i was keeping the books inside my locker, she passed me, whispering.

"Follow me,"

I grabbed my tray of food and followed her out where she sat on a bench with her own tray on her lap.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"You already know." She stated, her eyes angry.

I stayed quiet and waited for her to explain, though i knew why she was angry.

"Don't bullshit with me Bella. He gave you a ride to school and you agreed with him. Af if that is not already a huge mistake, you both stayed inside the car talking or doing who knows what. I wanted to rip the pretty door of his car and drag you from him."

"We weren't doing anything. We just talked about my favourite albums." I answered her honestly.

"I don't need to hear what the hell you both were talking about. But i don't like you being near him." Her eyes truly seemed concerned by it.

"Don't worry, Rose. I know to be safe." I said.

Suddenly there was a big crowd froming around someone. I peeked standing on my tip toes and saw that the someone was the prinipal Mr Greene. Cameras flashed everywhere. I and Rosalie looked at each other curiously.

Jessica Stanley passed us and i called out. Her eyes were bloodshot. I was surprised not to see her with Mike Newton who was her boyfriend. I thought they both were joined by the hip or something.

"What is happenning there?" Rosalie nodded her head towards the crowd.

Pain flashed across Jessica's face and her lips puckered out like she was ready to cry.

"Mike," She choked out and winced.

"What's with Mike?" Rosalie asked gently.

"He was...found.." She burst out crying. Lauren, her another friend, put an comforting arm around her and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Mike was found..." Rosalie stared at them to continue the sentence.

"Mike was found dead near the woods. His throat was slit and there was no blood left in his body." Lauren explained and Jessica leaned into her shoulder.

"Oh My God, was he raped?" I asked, horror flashing across my face.

"The police examined his body, no sexual harrassment. But there was no...blood left in his body, Bella. I was the one who discovered his...body. His skin looked almost purple.." Before Lauren could continue, Rosalie silenced her by the wave of her hand.

I turned away before i could puke. The visual image looked too true. Lauren dragged Jessica to the black car which was waiting at the parking lot.

"Are you going to the funeral?" Ben asked as he passed us. He was Mike Newton's best friend.

"We have to, right. When is it taking place?" Rosalie asked.

"Tomorrow, since his body cannot be kept for a long time. I heard it's decaying already." He said shuddering and followed Jessica and Lauren.

I swallowed the lump fromed at my throat that contained my granula bar i ate for breakfast.

_No way in hell i am going to her funeral. I would rather puke at myself than to see his purple, bloodless body._

Rosalie let out a snort like she knew what i was thinking.

The sky turned even more grey and it started to drizzle. I pulled my hood over my head and turned to see Rosalie who already had the hood on.

"Bad omen. It feels like this is only the beginning of something bad." Rosalie said glancing at the sky.

"So you think that there will be more murders." It wasn't a question, i just stated the truth.

"It's All Souls Day. Poor Mike died on this day." She said.

"It's really spooky though," I agreed.

I felt very cold and i zipped the jacket fully to keep me warm.

Rosalie took a deep breath and when she released it, a gust of air, fully visible, came out of her mouth.

"It is going to snow soon. It's November 2nd. Winter is going to start. Do you know anything about the season winter?" She raised an eyebrow and i shook my head.

"Winter is an unforgivable season. Something really bad is in this town..."

She paused and gave me a wicked, humourless smile.

"And i think it is in our house."


	7. Dread

Mr Greene announced leave for the whole week as the whole town was in panic of Jessica's murder. I was very afraid to go home, actually.

What Rosalie told me at lunch freaked me very much. As much as i didn't want to believe it, i knew it was the truth. I had to face the truth.

The Cullens were definitely not human. And i and Rosalie didn't exactly know what they were.

I was afraid that i and Rosalie will also face the same death Mike faced. But we all didn't know correctly whether the Cullens were the ones who killed him. Rosalie suggested that maybe it was their hobby killing people. That earned her a smack on the arm from me.

I couldn't even imagine the angelic, elegant hands of Edward's doing all the horrible things. When i told this to Rosalie, she looked like she was going to pop a vessel.

As soon as we were dismissed from the auditorium, i clutched Rosalie's arms and walked to her car. I kept on looking around the parking lot to see if Edward's car will magically appear anywhere.

Rosalie started the car with her shaky hands and throughout the drive, i kept my eyes fixed on the rearview mirror to see if anything is following us.

"God, let's just hope they don't any supernatural gifts that consist of mind reading or seeing the future." Rosalie said, her face looked frantic which just mirrored mine.

"But we don't know exactly if they were the ones who killed Mike, Rose." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever. Do you want themselves to confess the truth to you?" She was being sarcastic and i ignored her tone.

"If they are really the ones, then i don't want you talking about them in our house." I retorted back.

"I can cope with that. Mouth sealed." She pretended to seal her mouth all the while her eyes grinning at me.

"Eyes on the road, Rosalie." I shouted.

She turned her head, taking deep breaths.

As she parked the car, i almost wanted to bolt out of the car. Rosalie looked worse. Her eyes ever so slightly wandered to the big gate of our house.

I swallowed and got out, my heart ready to pound out of my chest. Rosalie wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and adjusted her one shoulder strap bag.

I too adjusted so that it will be easier to run out of the house fastly without tripping on the bag.

_They will catch you even before you move a muscle, Bella_.

Oh dad, i want to strangle you right now. Maybe that is why he looked so pale the first day he brought the Cullens to our house.

But it was his fault in the first place.

We entered the house fastly, wanting to run to our rooms already. Emmett sat on the couch staring at the T.V which had the news running.

We both moved to stand behind the couch to watch the news more clearly and without meeting Emmett's blood red eyes.

".._Forks High School boy murder. Mike Newton, a senior year student was found dead near the woods. His throat was slit and blood was drained from his body. According to the doctors who examined him, no sexual harrassment was done. His girlfriend Jessica Stanley states that the last time she saw Mike was yesterday. So, some serial killer is out on the loose..."_

The T.V went off and i swallowed, feeling dizzy.

_Serial killer? Eh...i think we have 6 in our house who look more like models than pyscho killers._

"So that's why you guys are early today?" Emmett's clear, scary voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, the entire week so that we won't be wandering through the forest like the reckless Mike and get ourselves killed." Rosalie answered, there was no fear in her voice.

I wonder how much scared she was inside.

Emmett grinned playfully, but there was nothing that looked playful in his grin. It looked scary. It made him look even more scary.

Ok, if someone isn't going to distract me, i will probably end up screaming bloody murder.

"Hey Em, are you done scaring them?" Edward's velvety voice came somewhere behind me, scaring the shit out of me.

_Excuse me? Actually you are scaring us even more!_

Emmett threw his head back and laughed.

Rosalie tugged my arm, willing to use this as a chance to escape. I turned and followed her upstairs but not before meeting Edward's equally blood red eyes.

I and Rosalie threw our bags on the shelf and ran to the bathroom. I tried to calm my pounding heart.

"Emmett face looked so scary that i wanted to bolt out of the house," Rosalie whispered in my ear as we opened the taps and let the water make noise which might hide our voice from hearing.

"Did you see their eyes? Today morning, theirs was black and now red...Lord, it looks like real blood." I whispered in her ear.

We ourselves had to strain our ears to hear our whispers through the sound of the water.

"Do you think that the ruby eyes somehow relates to the drained blood of Mike?" Rosalie whispered so low i thought she was talking to herself.

"I don't know." I whispered to myself.

_**The next day:**_

"I think the only black dress i have is the one i bought for the last halloween when i dressed as a black angel, though it is very short." I grumbled as i went through the closet for a dress which will fit the funeral.

"Wear it as a top and a black leggings down to cover your creamy flesh." Rosalie muttered.

"Nice idea, thanks." I grinned and went to take my legging out. It was a fashionable one with flower patterns on it.

After i wore it, i pulled on the black sleeveless tops which ended till my mid thigh. Then i slipped my feet into two black small-length boots and tied the knots.

Rosalie threw me brown leather glove set and i slipped my hands into it. I glanced out the window and noticed that the sky was clouded and it looked like it might rain.

I brushed my hair and let it down before i ran downstairs with Rosalie. I slid my arms through the black trench coat and trudged downstairs. Rosalie in her black gucci dress, looked like she stepped out of a magazine.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were also dressed in black, i mean, they dress in black everyday. They were seated on the couch and when they heard our footsteps, they glanced up and smiled at us.

"Would you mind if we tag along with you guys to the funeral?" Alice asked in her bell-like voice.

"No problem." I said smiling and she grinned in response.

I averted my gaze from her to Edward.

"Was Mike Newton your friend?" He asked, his voice sultry.

_Okay Bella, don't close your eyes or do something stupid in front of him._

"We were but once he asked me out, no friendship or anything after that." I answered.

"Did you say yes to him?" He asked, his jaw strained. I had to remind myself that we were having audience.

"No," I answered honsetly.

Edward sighed in relief and we all moved to the door.

"By the way, black suits you."

I heard his velvety, seductive whisper in my ear.


	8. Genie in a bottle or Mama do?

The Cullens followed behind us in Edward's volvo. Um, i and Rosalie could use some alone time. Mostly to calm my pounding heart.

"What did Edward whisper to you?" Rosalie half-whispered as she glanced at the rearview mirror.

"You noticed that too?" I whispered in disbelief.

"I am not blind, you know." She whispered.

I kept the stereo at full sound and leaned back in the seat.

"Can we talk in our normal tones?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"They _may_ have extra hearings. I have a guess of what they are." She said, her voice stern.

"And what is that guess?" I asked, turning to face her.

She switched gears and glanced at the rearview mirror again.

"Werewolves," She whispered, her eyes darting nervously again to the mirror.

"Werewolves?" I snorted. "What would werewolves to with blood?"

"Killing others may be a hobby for them." She defended herself.

I took a sharp breath and she did the same. Obviously we were thinking the same.

Basement.

"Charlie." I choked out.

"What is he? What is he doing at night? Why is missing only during nights? And most importantly, where is he these day? I haven't seen him for 4 days."

Rosalie rubbed her forehead with one hand tiredly. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and saw the volvo come dangerously next to our car. Though both of our windows were tinted black, i felt like they could see us.

"If i see him right now, God please help me, because i will end up killing him." Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

"I would gladly help you," I sighed.

She parked the car at the end of Mike's street. I opened the door slowly and followed her to the house. I felt the Cullens come behind us. Where were Carlisle and Esme? I haven't seen them much in the house.

I went inside the house, but i didn't dare look at Mike's body. Like i said, i would rather puke at myself than look at him.

Rosalie slipped inside the room to see him while i stayed near the door. Edward leaned in the wall next to me. I turned to see him and found him eyeing the room absently.

Jasper, Alice and Emmett stood to the other side of me, they all seemed to me like my bodyguards. Because that's how they all were surrounding me.

I saw Jessica's mom walk towards us and immediately felt panic. She was the town's gossiper. I am sure no one in Forks knew that the Cullens stayed in our house.

She froze in her tracks when she saw the beautiful people standing next to me. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. I felt like laughing but quickly turned my head.

"Bella dear! You have come!"

Here it goes.

I put on a fake smile and returned her hug. She pulled back and her eyes narrowed at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have guests, dear?" Her nasty voice seemed even more worse to me.

"They just arrived in our house," I lied casually and continued. "That is Jasper Cullen and his wife Alice Cullen. This is Emmett and this is Edward."

She smiled at each of them, her eyes curious. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, only if she knew what animals they were. The Cullens grinned at her, like they shared a secret a with her.

"You all should come to our house this sunday. We are having this event like a get-together." She said excitedly, guess she wanted more news to gossip.

_I can give you one now, Headlines : Mike Newton's murders are right now in his funeral!_

How comical of me.

"I can't- i mean we can't-" Before i could even finish, Alice interupted.

"Sure, we'll be there." Alice said, bouncing slightly on her toes. She was so small, looked so fragile, but was hard as rock.

"Great! Bella will lead you the way to our house, won't you dear?" Mrs Newton asked, clapping her hands.

"Of course." I said, i didn't even try smiling now.

Mrs Newton, oblivious to me, turned on her heels and left. I looked after her with a grimace, she was almost nasty as Jessica.

"Don't you like her Bella?" Edward asked, his voice was so near to my ear that i wanted to shiver.

"Sometimes. She's just too nosy." I replied honestly with a shrug.

"It will be taken care of." Edward promised with a wink.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella, we are ready to go."

Rosalie appeared in front of us, her face slightly disgusted. Did Mike look that bad?

We followed after her, the Cullens moved to their own car while i went after Rosalie to her car. As soon as i got inside the car, she started talking.

"You should have seen his face Bella. His body looked so-" Before she could continue, i shut my ears with my fingers and began to sing loudly.

"I feel like I've been locked up tight, for a century of loneliness. Waiting for someone, to release me..."

Rosalie threw me a grimace and started the car. Throughout the ride, i felt a little relaxed as i sang the song to myself. Rosalie grimaced sometimes but listened to my singing. She just didn't like Christina Aguilera but she did like my voice.

By the time we reached the house, we both were singing the chorus together, smirking. We used to dress like belly dancers and dance to the song.

I opened the house and we went to the kitchen to drink some water. I just hope the Cullens lock the door behind them.

"Ohh, my body's saying lets go..." I sang sipping the water and Rose continued the next line.

"Ohh, but my heart is saying no..."

"If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay. I am a Genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way..."

I almost choked on the water i was sipping, because the voice clearly didn't belong to me or Rosalie.

It was Alice's bell-like voice.

Alice was leaning on the fridge casually with an eyebrow arched up for us to continue. So i did continue.

"If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression..."

"I am a Genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way baby. I am a Genie in a bottle baby..." Rosalie continued.

Then we all stopped singing and burst out laughing. Rosalie was choking on her water and laughing at the same time.

I placed the glass on the counter and laughed harder, clutching my torso as Alice was doing. Edward, Emmett and Jasper came inside the kitchen, looking amused.

It looked like they already heard what we were singing.

"Nice singing, girls." Jasper commented, trying to look like he was a judge.

I and Rosalie flushed slightly.

"What would my daddy say? If he saw me hurt this way..." Alice began singing another song. She then rose an eyebrow at Jasper.

I snorted and immediately covered my mouth. Was she asking Jasper to sing that song? I would probably die laughing.

Jasper's eyes widened then he merely shrugged, ready for the challenge.

"Uh oh uh oh, everynight i go, everynight i go sneaking at the door, I lie a little more baby i'm a helpless..."

Jasper sung in his melodic voice and then turned to Edward arching an eyebrow.

"There's something about the night, and the way it hides all the things i like, little black butterflie deep inside me..."

Edward's voice was sultry, almost hypnotizing just like this morning.

"What would my mama do? Uh oh uh oh. If she knew about me and you, Uh oh uh oh. What would my daddy say? If he saw me hurt this way. Uh oh uh oh..."

Emmett continued, when he sang, he looked less scary.

By the time the three of them were done singing, we all were laughing. I, Alice and Rosalie and were clutching our torsos and tumbling with laughter.

Soon Edward, Emmett and Jasper also joined in the laughter with us.

Then did i realize that, we actually had a singing competition and had fun.

The Cullens actually looked almost human and did not look scary.

Maybe they are humans, maybe they aren't something else.


	9. Lip scratch and Hope

**I hope you like this small chapter guys! I saw breaking dawn in theater and it is awesome.**

**Those who haven't seen should see it now!**

* * *

><p>A sudden knock at the door made me jump from where i sat on the bed.<p>

"Come in," I said as i continued reading the article in the magazine which talked about vampires. It was rather funny to know that some claim to have seen and attacked by vampires.

"Mmmm...vampires? When did you become a buffy fan?" Rosalie asked as she layed next to me on the bed.

"I was just flipping through the magazine when i noticed. Since we are talking about mythical creatures all the time, i decided to give a try to this article."

"You mean, since mythical creatures are living in our house." She corrected. She then craned her neck to read the rest of the article with fascination in her eyes.

I closed the magazine lazily and threw it across the room.

"Why did you throw it?" She asked irritated.

"Because you are irritating me with all this shit." I said with a giggle.

"How dare you say i am irritating!" She exclaimed.

"Because _you_ are irritating all the time," I said.

She picked the thing next to her which happenned to be the only stuffed animal i had and threwed it at me. It hit me on my face and the dollar chain which hung around the animal's neck, scraped my lower lip.

"Ow!" I complained as i ran a finger over my lips. When i looked at it, sure enough, there was blood.

I got up from the bed and glared at Rosalie who looked at me satisfied. Fuming, i went downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the first aid cabinet, i searched for a cotton and dettol.

"I can help with that," A deep, musical voice offered.

I jumped startled and turned to look at Edward who stood leaning against the fridge. His gaze was intense on my lips, they almost looked hungry.

"Nah I'm fine by myself." I said lowly, my voice wasn't working because of his damn eyes.

He came forward, ignoring what i said. His eyes moved from my lips to my eyes looking strained now.

In one large step, he had me pinned against the cabinets. It almost felt like a deja vu. His delicious scent surrounded me, making me go into a trance.

He dipped his head and my heart started pounding in my chest very loudly. He kept his eyes locked in mine, as he moved more close till our faces were only inches away.

Shit, i was dazzled.

His cold breath was very comforting on my lips. Then without a warning, his tongue peeked out and licked my lower lip where it was bleeding.

Every muscle in my body froze. I couldn't breath and i wondered if my heart was still beating.

His tongue was like a smooth marble on my lip. It was very cold just like his hand. And the taste, Oh my, that taste-

I stared at him wide eyed as he moaned when his tongue went inside his mouth. That moan vibrated thoughout my body and i resisted a shiver.

_Which kind of boy licks blood from a girl's lip?_

I leaned away before i could faint or do something embarassing. He leaned forward and before he could lick my lip, i moved away from him.

"E-Edward what are y-you doing?" My voice broke and i blushed.

"I want more." He whined as he came towards to me, ignoring my question.

"Edward, don't come near me." I warned as i moved the other side, towards the kitchen door.

That made him freeze and his gaze turned from pleasure to hurt. His beautiful face crumpled and he looked at me with sad, painful eyes.

"Why?" He asked and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I-I don't know what you are but a regular teenage boy dosen't go around licking a girl's blood from her mouth. And now I'm a-afraid." I admitted, feeling scared.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid of me. Please forgive me." He paused then continued so fastly that i had difficulty in following him.

"I don't slip and i have never slipped in my entire life. This is wrong, i have to tell you everything right now before it ends badly. I want, I wish to tell you but i can't. Not unless you find it yourself or your father tells it. Damn, this is so frustrating not being able to tell you. I wish i could bella, really..."

"Whoa whoa. Stop talking." I said wide eyed.

Edward stopped and looked at me broodingly. He suddenly came forward and took my hands in his cold ones. That same electricity passed and i took a deep breath.

"Please Bella. You have to know yourself what we are, what i am. I can't tell you and my only hope is that you discover it yourself. You have to bella, please. It's killing me. Rosalie is so close, so close to find the truth."

"What truth?" I asked confused.

"The truth about what we are." He said, his black eyes dancing.

"I'll try," I offered.

He smiled his famous crooked smile which made me weak in the knees and crushed me gently to his chest. And his chest smelled even more mouth watering. I put my arms around his waist and layed my head on his neck. His head turned and i felt something on my hair. Was it his lips?

Oh God, i was definitely going to faint.

"Am i into thee? Have i lost my mind?" He quoted the song i was listening earlier.

I chuckled quietly and his arms tightened around my waist.

"I will wait for you till tomorrow morning and if you had found out what i am, meet me at the end of the woods." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he removed himself from me before slipping out of the kitchen.

But not before giving me a blinding smile.


	10. Secret of the Cold ones

**Belated Thanksgiving guys! This chapter is small but i hope you like it. I just finished my exams and there are tons of homework to be done. But i'll make sure to post very soon.**

**Review guys!**

* * *

><p>I shifted from one foot to another and weighed my options. I could go to the library or search in the internet upstairs. But Rosalie was there, currently checking her inbox.<p>

Sighing, i got inside the car and drove to the town's only library. Forks didn't offer many libraries and the nearest famous library was 4 hours ride and i most definitely can't waste time.

What Edward said confused me. When he left me in the kitchen, i felt confused and even more longing for him. I didn't understand this crap. The way he made me feel inside. Like i was going to burst any moment. My insides tingled just by thinking about his name.

Was i crushing on Edward? No, definitely not.

I had passed that crush stage long ago. The feeling that burns inside me is unbearable, almost suffocating. Electricity sparks whenever he is near. Whenever he touches me.

Not wanting to get into an accident, i shift my thoughts from him which is very difficult. I wondered what Rosalie was doing now. Was she thinking about where i have went? I had left a text saying that i was going out and will not be at home till 7:00.

I parked the car in the almost empty parking lot and got out swiftly. Pulling my bag over my shoulder, i entered the library. I had to know what Edward was. Or atleast that was what he had requested me. I had time till tomorrow.

The old lady at the reception looked at me from her book and smiled.

"What can i do for you, chéri?" She asked, pushing her glasses down.

"Um, i need books that talk about mythical creatures." I said, chewing my lips. I felt like a total idiot. She would be probably wondering whether to call the asylum or not.

"Its in the 4th aisle, _mon enfant_."

"Merci." I said grinning and walked fastly to the aisle.

The top row had those books which talked about mythical creatures, i took an armful of books and sat on the nearest chair. Some books were really silly stating even about incubus. I blushed and closed that book. The other book's name was 'The Cold ones'.

Intrigued, i opened the book and held my breath. It talked about vampires and i wrinkled my nose. Vampires? Was Edward an vampire?

I wanted to scoff but instead, i chose to read the book. Many parts in the book matched the Cullens perfectly and slowly i began wondering if indeed they were vampires.

The coldness, body's hardness and strength. Everything fit. But there was only one thing left and i hoped it won't fit.

The red colour of their eyes.

I flipped through the pages and my breath caught in my throat when i read the passage at the bottom of the page.

I closed the book with a whoosh of my breath and stared at the table unseeingly. Edward is a vampire, his entire family is! The Cullens drink humans blood and i am mortified by it. I can't even imagine Edward's innocently beautiful face sucking blood of a dead human or worse a human girl.

Was he the one who killed Mike?

I blinked when i heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Rosalie standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"When you leave a message, you should have the habit of mentioning where you are going! Library was the last place i expected to find you. What are you doing here? What the hell are those books you're reading?"

She placed her hands on either side of her hips and glowered at me.

"R-rose, i have f-found out w-what the Cullens are..." I whispered.

"What?" Rosalie asked as her face changed then she took the book i was holding and read the passage aloud.

"_When the cold ones feed on humans, their eyes turn a bright red colour, but when they feed on animals, their eyes turn golden..."_

She froze and her blue eyes widened in shock and fear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I know that the Cullens won't hurt us." I assured her knowing that my words were honest.

"I-i don't know what to say..i-" She paused looking lost for words as she stared at me.

"We should go home." I said getting up and hooked my arm through hers. She had drove here so she left in her car and i in mine.

By the time we arrived at our house, it was 7:15 and was dark. The porch lights were off and i wondered if the Cullens were inside. Frowning, i flicked on the lights on our way with Rosalie. I was right. The house was empty.

"I'll call you when the food's ready. You need some alone time to digest the secret." I said as i slipped inside quietly the kitchen.

Rosalie shook her head and followed me looking stubborn. She sat and watched me while i cooked.

"So you are accepting what the Cullens are." She stated, her eyes hard.

"Yes, i am. You have to face the truth one day, Rose." I added some salt to the chicken and set it in the microwave.

"I know. It's just weird. After i saw your text, i went downstairs and saw Edward talking with the rest of the Cullens looking all grave and sincere. They just stopped talking when they saw me. I still remember how Emmett looked at me."

She shuddered delicately and wrapped her arms around herself.

"How did he look?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"He looked at me with fierce determination and confidence. And something else too. It was really weird." She clarified, sighing dramatically.

I took a deep breath and stared at her. Was she hiding something from me? I scanned her face but nothing looked wrong. I was the one who was hiding. I wasn't planning on telling her about my meeting with Edward tomorrow at the clearing.

Rosalie was silent when we ate then left quickly for bed. I stared at her curiously then finally went to my room.

After going through my night routine, i climbed into my comfy bed and pulled the blanket till my neck and tried my best to sleep. Even though my insides were too busy to sleep.

I was going to meet Edward at the clearing tomorrow and confront him about the vampire part.


	11. Golden eyes

**Hey guys, i am happy with your reviews! But sadly, my exams are starting next week Wednesday. I will be busy studying and i don't know if i will be able to upload new chapters till Dec 22. I am 3rd in my class and apparently, it is not enough for my mom. My best friends are in the 1st and 2nd place and i don't know if they will gimme their places!**

**Anyway, i uploaded a new one-shot about a Greek statue becoming alive. Check it out please. It goes by the name 'Greek Statue'. Hope you enjoy this chapter :DDD**

* * *

><p>"Keep on biting the nails and there will be nothing left,"<p>

I paused chewing my nails and looked up from my closet. Rosalie had an eyebrow arched up and a smile was tugging at her lips. My eyes widened at being caught and i ducked my head looking sheepish.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"It's 6:30 in the morning and here i was thinking that you woke up only at 9 during holidays." She sounded smug.

"Just for a...a change?"

"It's snowing outside! You are wearing sweater and boots. Where are you going?" She asked, her eyebrows forrowing.

"Is it snowing?" I asked looking shocked as i glanced at the window which was nearly covered by snow.

She came forward and gave me one sharp smack at the back of my neck and glowered at me. Rubbing my neck, i got up from the chair and sighed deciding to go with the truth.

"I am going to meet Edward near the clearing of the woods," I said, licking my lips anxiously.

"Wait just a minute. I will grab my sweater and we are ready to leave." Rosalie said turning to leave.

"Hey! you are not coming with me." I said, shaking my head.

"Listen, i can't leave you alone with him since he is a psycho vampire." She said.

Right at that moment, my cell chimed from the night stand. I reached for it and flipped it open to see a new text message.

_Bring Rosalie with you. My whole family will be there._

_- Edward_

"What does the psycho say?" Rosalie asked tapping her feet.

Sighing disappointedly, i tossed the cell to her. She caught it and read it worriedly. Then she let out a squeal and tossed the cell back to me and i nearly missed it. I put it in my back jean pocket and trudged downstairs with her.

She came from her room in a red sweater and we left the house in my car. We had never went to this part of the town and i felt slightly scared.

"The clearing is just 5 minutes away or that's what my cell's GPS system says." Rosalie said, her eyes fixed on her iphone.

Taking the bend she said, we saw the Cullen's Volvo, Ferrari and an Aston Martin parked neatly. I parked next to the Ferrari and we got out feeling nervous. The entire road was empty and there were only trees on either side of us.

"Maybe we should go back," Rosalie said moving backwards.

"No, you're not."

We turned startled to our right to see Alice dancing gracefully to where we stood. The entire Cullens family stood behind her.

And everything was different about them.

Everything.

Their eyes.

Their cloths.

Their face expression.

I blinked and looked at them again. At the corner of my eye, i could see Rosalie eyes widen and jaw drop.

Their bright red colour eyes were not red anymore. Instead they were a golden butterscotch colour. They didn't wear their usual black designer cloths. Instead they wore coloured designer cloths. And their expressions...My God. Instead of the guarded and careful expressions they usually wore wasn't there anymore.

They were beaming and their faces were carefree. They didn't look scary anymore but more like Greek Gods and Goddesses who jumped to Earth from Heaven.

"So...are you guys going to say something because we feel weird here not knowing what you guys are thinking." Alice said then winced slightly as Edward threw her a look.

"It's just...you all look so n-new," I mused, tilting my head slightly as i looked at Edward who looked even more irrestible in a light beige t-shirt, a tan colour coat on top of it and snug fitting blue jeans. His auburn hair was even more messier and i had the sudden urge to run my hands through it.

"This is new to us too. But we had decided to change. You both know what we are and we will be very grateful if you give us a chance to explain ourselves," Carlisle said, his arms were around Esme.

For once, Rosalie agreed.

"Sure," She said, beginning to tap her feet again.

"This is not a very appropiate place. We'll explain when we reach home. Bella, Edward wants to talk to you alone." Carlisle said.

Then his family left in their cars except Edward who stood near the tree. His hands were shoved inside his pockets and he looked slightly nervous.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked, her eyebrows arching up.

"You can take Bella's car. I'll give her a ride." Edward offered, smiling a little.

Rosalie took a deep breath and scrutinized Edward from head to toe then relaxed a little. She nodded at Edward, gave me a tight smile which said 'Be careful' and left in my car leaving me alone with Edward.

"Let's take a walk," He nodded towards the woods.

"Are we hiking?" I asked, surprised.

"No, it's snowing. Just a walk." He promised and lifted his left hand towards me. My heart stuttered and pounded in my chest as i realized what he was silently asking me.

Taking a deep breath, i moved forward and slipped my hand in his large elegant hand. His was very cold like he was holding a snowdrift. But that was not i noticed. An electric current shot through my arm and my insides tingled like it usually did when Edward was near.

Edward looked at me intently for a second then pulled me along with him. We just walked for a distance as i observed my surroundings. The trees had snow on the top and the ground was covered with snow. With Edward walking hand in hand by my side in the snow surroundings, I felt like i was trapped in a fairy tale book.

"How do you feel about my new change of lifestyle?" His velvety voice suddenly asked me.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe relief?" I said, shrugging as i watched his face.

Edward took a deep breath and gazed back at me silently. His eyes were smoldering and i felt dizzy. Before i could turn, my feet tangled in a hidden root and i fell taking Edward with me. Instead of catching me, he came along with me. He first fell on the ground and i fell on top of his stone hard chest.

Just as i moved to get off him, his arms came around my waist and held me prisoner to him. My breath was ragged and i swallowed heavily. His long pale elegant fingers gently pushed the hair out my face.

"Why did you change?" I breathed.

His fingers continued to play with my hair as he thought how to answer me.

"Because i want to be good for you," He said. My heart painfully reacted in my chest to his words.

"Tell me all about you and your family." I said trying to distract myself.

"Carlisle changed me, Esme and Emmett into a vampire. Jasper and Alice found us. We drink human blood. I always prefer to feed on escaped criminals and rapists."

He paused and looked at me shocked.

"Bella, do you know what your father is?"


	12. Charlie the hunter

**Finally! My exams are over! Yaaaaaay :D I will be posting chapters continuosly now. This chaper will reveal what Charlie is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I and Rosalie have thought about this question throughout our life. But we never got the right answer. I wanted to know what Charlie was but at the same time, i dreaded it. If he was a serial killer or worse, a beggar?<p>

But beggars don't have a victorian house and money to buy their daughters expensive cars and clothes. Neither do they invite a bunch of vampires to stay at their house.

Did dad know that the Cullens were vampires? If he did know, why did he bring them to our house and didn't tell us what they were? Were the Cullens saying the same thing to Rosalie at our house? How was she coping?

All these questions ran through my mind as i answered Edward.

"No, he never told us." I said shaking my head as some snow drops fell from my hair.

Edward pulled me into a sitting position and gazed at me long enough to make my heart pound loudly in my chest.

"I don't know if i am allowed to say this," He hesitated but then continued.

"He's a vampire hunter. Bella."

I blinked at him in shock, surprise, disbelief, disgust. I never thought of this profession. Wait, was this even a profession? I swallowed audibly and found my voice.

"Tell me more," I requested, yet curious.

"Was he in your house the last month?" He asked.

"No, he said he is going for a business trip and will be back the next month." I said confused.

"He was actually in Alaska for a hunting business. You see, there is a secret organization which has vampire hunters to finish vampires, of course. Our family friend, Eleazor heard that he was targeted as the next vampire victim. He wanted our help and so we joined him in Alaska. We were ready that night but somehow, Charlie managed to stake Eleazor's adopted daughter Irina."

"Wait a minute, you all die when we stake you?" I interrupted him.

"Yes, but only by a special ash wood. I hope you aren't planning on staking me." He said grinning deviously.

I laughed and nudged him slightly in his rock hard ribs.

"Irina burnt into ashes in front of Carmen, Eleazor's wife. They wanted revenge againt Charlie. Carlisle always detested fights and he didn't want one now which included our family. Besides it's dangerous for us to get caught by the organization when we are taking our revenges. So, when we caught Charlie we made a deal with him. Which is that, he will continue his job as a vampire hunter but our family will be living his house to watch over him. But what i didn't expect was a beautiful girl who will catch my heart,"

When he said 'heart', his expression softened and he gazed at me with a hidden emotion.

But i had many things to think now. Charlie was a vampire hunter? How had he even managed to live till now? He was caught in a house full of powerful vampires who can snap his neck in an instant. I shuddered mentally just at that thought.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, his long elegant fingers brushing against my hairline to my jaw.

"How he had managed to hide it from both of us," I answered him as i leaned into his cold fingers.

"It is indeed frustrating not knowing what you are thinking all the time." Edward announced as i shivered at his cold touch.

"What? Don't tell me you have a supernatural sense!" I teased as he helped me up from the ground.

He looked sheepish as he tugged me to follow the path where we came from.

"You have one? What is it?" I asked curiously as his hand slipped into mine.

"You'll found it out soon, amore. You are clever." He said, smiling a little.

"What's amore?" I asked, confused by the different language.

"You have to find that too." He said and his crooked grin became more pronounced.

I huffed and followed him to the car. But i couldn't stay angry at him even for few seconds. He opened the door for me and this time, i wasn't suprised. He got inside the car and pulled out of the road.

He kept the heater at maximum as he noticed my shivering and played the stereo. Piano cover blasted from the speaker and i was surprised to recognize it.

"Claire de lune?" I asked.

"Yes, you know it?" He asked looking surprised too.

"Not much. I only know my favourites." I shrugged.

"They are my favourites too." Edward agreed, grinning happily.

"Are your family telling the same to Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes, that was our plan. Emmett wanted to tell Rosalie alone but then decided against it." He said.

"She would throw a tantrum," I said, smiling slightly.

Edward chuckled and looked at the cloudy sky. I immediately asked the question that was nagging me from yesterday.

"Do you all die when the sun's rays fall on you?"

"I am very happy because that myth part isn't true!" He said, shaking his head.

"So what happens when you walk under the sun?" I asked, intrigued.

"Later." He promised.

Edward cut the engine and i was surprised to see that we have already reached my house. But the worst part was, Charlie's car was there.

I frowned and before i could open the door, Edward was there in a flash opening the door for me. I got out and walked by his side inside the house.

The Cullens were seated on the couch and Rosalie was standing next to Charlie who looked terrified of something i didn't know. When he heard our footsteps, he looked quickly at me and at Edward who stood close by my side.

"Where did you take my daughter?" He shouted as pulled me by my arm. He stood in front of me and blocked my view of Edward. Rosalie slipped her hand in mine and squeezed it.

"I didn't take her against her will, Charlie." Edward's voice was calm and collected. I tried to peek through Charlie's elbow, but i couldn't.

"The hell you did! I don't care whether she came with you in her own will or not!" Charlie paused and turned to me, gripping my arm. "I told you not to talk with them while i'm away! How dare you be with him alone in the middle of nowhere! You don't know what he is! What a vile creature he is!"

"Let her go Charlie. You are hurting her," Edward's voice was barely composed now.

"You don't tell me what to do with my daughter! I am her father! Rosalie, take Bella to her room and you stay with her. I have some business to finish with the Cullens." Charlie said to Rosalie and nudged me towards the stairs.

"Dad, i know what the Cullens are! I know they are vampires!" I half shouted.

The whole room became silent as Charlie stared at me with hard eyes. I took a deep breath and waited for what was to come. I've never seen Charlie this outrageous before and it scared me a little.

"Then why are you not running?" He asked, his jaw strained.

"Because they are not evil," This time, it was Rosalie who answered. She stepped forward in front of me and looked Charlie in the eye.

"They changed their whole lifestyle for us, dad. Do you know that?" She continued, her tone decreasing with each word she uttered.

"It's only two days before christmas. I want a family christmas without fights. So can you be nice till then?" She asked soothingly, her blue eyes became wide with sudden innocence and her face puckered.

"Very well, i shall be in my study. Rose and Bella, why don't you start the christmas decorations?" He asked, smiling.

"I can help," Alice offered as she stood up from the couch. Charlie froze but then shrugged and mumbled a 'Ok'. He left the hall to his study. Carlisle and Esme followed him.

"Oh My! Rose is the best!" Alice screamed and gave her a side hug. Her other arm pulled me towards her and we all shared a group hug.

"What! We don't get a hug?" Emmett asked, feigning disappointment.

"I will need a heater then," I joked and everyone laughed.

Jasper slipped in next to Alice, Emmett next to Rosalie who looked oddly comfortable next to him and Edward next to me. We all hugged together and all their cold bodies against mine was really comforting in a homy way.

"I really need a heater now!" Rosalie said sniffling and we all laughed again. Then Alice looked at us with excited eyes and spoke.

"So, Bella and Rose, there are no malls in Forks so we all are going to Seattle tomorrow!"


	13. Christmas gift for Edward

I stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out whether the dress was fit for the cold atmosphere outside. I had on a midnight blue top with the collar made up of lace and light blue jeans.

Shrugging, i turned and left downstairs and grabbed my sweater along the way. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were already in the hall room waiting for me.

Alice rubbed her hands excitedly and looked at Edward as she spoke.

"Okay, Bella and Rosalie you are coming with me. Jasper and Emmett go with Edward. We'll meet in the mall."

"I was hoping that i could take Bella with me," Edward said frowning. I averted my gaze from him, feeling my heart thud in response.

"This is a girl's time. Don't ruin it Edward." Alice said pouting and slipped her arm through mine and Rosalie.

Edward didn't answer but simply stared at me then at Alice warily. Alice didn't seem to mind him as she dragged us both to her car. Rosalie got in the passenger seat and i sat in the back.

I was so used to Edward's calm piano music that i jumped when a girly rock song blasted from the speakers. Alice turned the heater and the stereo to maximum.

She roared through the road fastly than her brother.

"Whoa Alice, are you trying to get us in an accident?" Rosalie asked. Her driving was nothing compared to Alice's.

"Do we have a plane to catch?" I asked terrified, as i put on my seatbelt.

"No sillies, the boys are trying to overtake us. We can't or atleast i can't allow that!" Alice squealed as she shifted gears so fastly i thought i imagined it.

I looked behind and true enough, the shiny volvo was just inches away from Alice's car.

"Alice, it's just your brothers and your husband, why won't you let them win anyway?" I asked as i turned around to face her.

"You don't understand, Bella. My brother Emmett likes to win. But Edward is the one who always wins. So Emmett is using this chance to win over me by using Edward's driving skills," Alice explained patiently.

"You mean his maniac skills?" I asked as i shifted closer to her seat.

Alice grinned and kept eye contact with me in the rearview mirror as she spoke.

"Let me tell you something. This a secret. You do know that vampires have excellent superhearing right?"

Rosalie and i exchanged glances before we shook our heads.

"We can hear a person speak even from 2 kilometers. But our hearing dosen't work that much when we are in a car with a song playing loudly." Alice said, still grinning.

"That's cool." Rosalie said, twirling a strand of hair.

"Edward does have a supernatural sense. I and Jasper also have. Edward told you to find it out yourself, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right." I said, distracted. I was too busy thinking what Alice's extra sense was.

"But i am not going to tell you anything like that. My supernatural sense is...seeing the future!"

I and Rosalie was stunned to silence as Alice uttered the last word.

"Jasper's?" Rosalie asked, barely above a whisper knowing that Alice could hear her anyhow.

"Sensing emotions of people around him. He can also calm people" Alice stated.

"How does that work?" I asked, interested. Alice shifted gears squealing as the Volvo came a little too near Alice's car.

"When someone is angry or overwhelmed by some emotion, he sends waves of calmness towards that person and that person immediately gets rid of his emotions and can only feel peace. Jasper was very good at contolling emotions even when he was human. He was a major who fought in the civil war and survived."

"This gets better and better," Rosalie announced, grinning. Alice looked at me like she was hiding something from us.

"Ok, enough of this intense conversation. Let's talk about what are the things we need to buy in the mall," She said.

"A christmas tree first. We broke ours last year," I said, wistful.

"How?"

"I scared Bella and she fell on it. Tragic, isn't it?" Rosalie said.

"Very," Alice said, smiling at me through the rearview mirror.

The next two hours, we fell into easy conversation about what we should buy. Edward's car kept on coming too near us, but Alice stayed out of the bay. It was really fun to be with Alice.

We finally entered Seattle and it was a 15 minutes ride to the mall. Thank God, it wasn't snowing in Seattle. It was a little cold. Edward parked the volvo next to us. I was just 2 hours without him and i already missed him.

As a gentlemen, Edward walked swiftly from his car to our car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling as i got out.

"You're welcome." He said and slipped his cold hand through mine.

He pulled me towards the others and we entered the mall. It was filled with last minute shoppers which includes us. I and Rosalie were so engrossed in finding out what the Cullens were that we nearly forgot that Christmas was near.

We entered a shop Alice pointed out and seperated our ways to look for the things. Edward was still holding my hand so we both went to the other side of the shop. This section consisted of christmas albums.

Justin bieber's 'Mistletoe' played from the speakers. I went forward with Edward and we looked for Cd's.

"This one's nice." I pointed the Cd to Edward. He looked at the cover and grinned,

"Linkin Park? My favourite too." Edward agreed and took the Cd in his other hand to buy.

"May i help you?"

I looked up to see a blonde sales girl leaning against the shelf, her wide eyes openly staring at Edward.

"No thanks. We're just looking through." Edward said. The girl's eyes bulged out of her sockets. It wasn't Edward's fault that his voice sounded completely irrestible.

"Let me know if you want help," She again insisted. I felt like she didn't even know i was standing right next to him. And she looked prettier than me.

"Bella, do you want me to buy these?" I thanked the angels in heaven for the distraction and saw Rosalie standing next to our section.

I pulled my hand out of Edward's, managed to give him a small smile and left to where Rosalie stood. She had three angels hangings. They all wore different colour frocks and a star on their heads which should be used to hang them in the christmas tree.

"They're nice. Yeah, buy them." I said. My eyes on the brunette angel which was wearing the blue frock.

"Come on. You're always with Edward these days. Spend some quality time with your sister." She said pouting.

I turned the other side and Edward wasn't there. Frowning, i looked at the blonde who was now openly glaring at me. Rosalie glowered back and the sales girl immediately left.

Rosalie smiled triumphantly and pulled me from there.

"Don't look for Edward. Alice informed me that he is gone to the other shop to buy christmas gifts for all of us." Rosalie said.

"Then you must leave me alone to buy gifts for you all," I said.

"Some more time." Rosalie whined.

After buying things to hang on the christmas tree, we met up with Alice and bought a christmas tree. Alice gave our address to the cashier and told him to deliver it by tomorrow morning.

"We can now go on our seperate ways to buy the gifts. By the way, i love both of your gifts!" Alice said as she went into another shop.

Rosalie huffed and muttered 'i don't even know what i am going to buy!'. I giggled and walked out of the shop. I just walked along the corridor looking at the shops from the outside. A shop to my right looked promising and i walked inside it.

My credit card currently had enough money for me to buy atleast quater of the shop. I brightened when i saw the lastest model of Xbox. I took the box and put it in my shopping bag. That would be for Emmett.

The shelf next to me had books attached with DVDs. I searched through the books and finally found what i was looking for. A book about all the civil wars that had taken place till last year with DVD's about it. I took and put it in my bag. That would be for Jasper.

I bought Alice a black designer high heels and Rosalie a nina ricci scent bottle knowing she would love it. I bought a leather messenger bag for Carlisle and a white pencil skirt for Esme as she loved to wear it. Then gucci leather gloves for Charlie.

Now only Edward was left. Somehow, i felt that i should buy him something special. Something he won't use up very easily and forget it. I paid for all the things and got out of the shop.

I wandered for sometime and saw an old antique shop. I didn't know why but i felt the need to visit the shop. I walked inside, seeing only old couples admiring the things. A small crowd had formed around something i couldn't see. I walked slowly towards them. They looked up at me in surprise and tried to compose themselves.

"May i help you, love?" An old lady with freckled face with a warm smile asked.

"I want something special to gift. Something that won't be forgotten easily." I said, biting my lower lip.

The old lady seemed to understand what i was asking for and led me through the crowd. A black, glassy yet an old beautiful piano stood gracefully in the middle.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered. Some old heads turned towards me with smiles.

"It is dear. But it is costly." An old man to my right said.

I hesitated knowing that i had enough money to buy it but would Edward like it? He was into piano so i am hoping he would also know to play the piano.

"It's ok. I'm buying it." I said.

The old man blinked at me in shock.

"Is it for someone you love dear? I am sure it for the one." The old lady said smiling.

My heart started to beat fastly in my chest as i tried to ignore the words of the lady. No, i was not in love with Edward. I told myself firmly. But was i? It suddenly felt hard to breathe.

The lady noticed the shock on my face and nodded.

"Come along dear. I'll see how much i can reduce the value." She said.

She somehow managed to reduce 50 dollars.

Atlast, i had gifts for everyone. I just hope they'll like them.


	14. Under the Mistletoe

**Belated Christmas wishes everyone! I **_may_** not update for 4 or 5 days (sorry for that) I am happy with your reviews and hoping for more! I am little greedy :D The song that inspired this chapter is 'Mistletoe' by Justin Bieber.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>`````````````````````Chapter 14: Under the Mistletoe```````````````````````````````<strong>

"Hand me that tape, will you?" Rosalie asked from behind the christmas tree.

I took the tape from the floor and tossed it to her and went back to my work. The christmas tree had arrived at 12:00 in the noon and had woken up Rosalie and were really tired after our trip to Seattle. After we showered, we decided to start decorating the house even though it was very, very late according to Rosalie.

"These angels are cute. Who chose them?"

Alice appeared behind me with the three angel hangings i and Rosalie bought yesterday.

"Haven't you seen that in your vision?" I asked confused, as i kept the three kings inside the crib.

"No, apparently you're the one who must have chosen it then..." Alice mused to herself, looking slightly flustered.

Strange. But Alice was always strange, so i wasn't worried about her. I continued to assemble the crib as Rosalie decorated the christmas tree.

When i finished setting the last piece inside the crib, i looked up and frowned.

"Why in the world is there a mistletoe hanging in the wall?" I asked.

"Tsk tsk, they are part of the decorations, Bella." Alice answered as she toyed with another mistletoe.

"But we never used to hang them." I argued, still frowning at the offending object.

"I wasn't here that time. You have to adjust to Alice's ways." She declared, smiling as she fixed the mistletoe to the wall.

I shrugged and got up, stretching tiredly. A glance at the clock told me it was 2:05. Have i been working for 2 hours? Rosalie had also finished her work and now, she was arranging all the gifts under the tree neatly. I tried to find the gift from Edward but Alice effectively distracted me from it.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle have gone out for some reason. Jasper was about to tell me when Edward dragged him away. I haven't talked with Edward since that mall incident except for the christmas hug this morning and i was very nervous inside.

The piano had also arrived early just after the christmas tree and i hid it with a large black blanket which made the piano looked like a giant box. I didn't want anybody to find it out before i present it to Edward.

"So, Alice have you seen the gift i will be presenting to Edward?" I asked casually as i ran my hand through my hair.

She turned from the wall towards me and scowled. But it seemed more like she was scowling at herself.

"No, Bella...i...um...have to tell you something," She stuttered which was very, very rare for her.

I folded my arms acroos my chest and waited for her to continue. I wasn't going to pressure her to tell me when she looked like she committed a murder.

"I can't see your future!" She blurted out. I blinked surprised and opened my mouth to say something.

"Is something wrong with me?" I whispered.

"Bella, i tell you i can see future and you ask me whether something is wrong with you? I certainly don't know. But Carlisle has an interesting theory. Edward also seems to believe it." She said with a laugh.

"Are you ever going to tell what Edward can do?" I asked, tapping my foot.

She laughed again and turned away from me.

"That's not my place to tell, sorry." She said and continued her work.

I frowned at her small figure and went to the kitchen. For someone so small, she was a lot irritating. I cooked food and i and Rosalie ate together. By the time i entered my room, it was 4:30 P.M

I went straight inside the bathroom and had a hot shower. It was freezing outside and i had no other way to warm myself quickly.

I climbed outside and dried myself before i pulled on the new clothes. Alice was the one who had woken me and Rosalie when she noticed the delivery van outside. As soon as the tree was kept in the hall, she enveloped both me and Rosalie in big, tight hug and screamed 'Merry Christmas' at the top of her lungs.

Everyone had come downstairs except for Charlie and we wished each other. We couldn't stay awake till 12:00 last night due to the shopping trip.

Edward had greeted me softly and had pulled me for a gentle hug. Then he quietly left with the others. We all have decided to meet in the hall at 6:00 in the evening to open our gifts.

I actually bought 4 clothes for christmas, 3 chosen by Alice, Rosalie and one chosen by me. I wore the one i chose and grinned at the mirror. I could atleast admire myself for sometime.

It was a dark blue sleeveless long top with big black dots on it and a dark blue jeans paired with a dark blue cardigan. I put on the black with white stones earrings Alice chose for me and a beaded bracelet with 6 twists. Then finally, i shoved my legs into the dark blue simple flats i had chosen myself.

I tried to untangle my hair from the bun and huffed frustrated. My comb caught in a tangled strand of my hair. I tried to pull the comb out but it was stuck in my hair and my hair root burned when i tried to pull the comb.

I walked a little towards the door and called for Rosalie.

"Rose, i need help with my hair!" I half-shouted but i heard no sound. Where the hell was she when i need her the most?

I walked towards my dresser and bent down searching for another comb in the drawer.

"Need help?"

I jumped up and my hand flew to my throat in shock. Edward stood leaning against my door, his ankles crossed. He wore a snug fitting baby blue striped button down shirt and his signature dark washed jeans which hung dangerously low in his hip. His bronze hair was disheveled as usual but i could see that he had tried to tame it. I almost drooled before i gained composure.

"My hair," I whined as i showed him the part where the comb was stuck. I expected him to laughed but instead, his eyes darkened slightly as he took me in and walked gracefully over to me.

His cold hand replaced mine and he gently tugged the comb. I waited for the pain to come but i felt nothing. Before i even knew what had happened, he had removed the comb easily and had kept it in the dresser.

"Thanks," I half-whispered gratefully. His presence made me weak in the knees and i couldn't find my voice.

His right arm came around my waist while his left hand continued to run through my hair fondly. We stood directly in front of the mirror and i watched him breathlessly through it.

"Like i said, don't mention it." He whispered back and pecked my shoulder, all the time maintaining eye contact with me through the mirror. The moment his lips made contact with my skin, tingles spread throughout my body and i realized with embarrasment that i was aroused slightly.

Before i could jump on him or do something worse, he pulled away with a face that was hard to read. His golden eyes were intense as he looked at me.

"I'll see you downstairs." He said, his eyes swirling with some emotion i couldn't understand and his glorious body disappeared through the door. I closed the door and leaned against, trying to breath properly. What was he doing to me?

Before, he only affected my mind and my heart but now, my body too? I was excited and embarrased at the same time. When i and Rosalie entered our teens, we knew that our body had changed a lot but i wasn't aroused or didn't fantasize about anyone like the rest of the girls did in my school.

I simply wasn't interested in them like the others were. I treated boys like friends and kept my distance from them. Sometimes, i found it rather amusing when boys tried to ask me out in a date or tried to flirt. I didn't know what was missing until Edward entered my world.

_I really have to take a cold shower later_. I thought blushing.

I closed the door behind me and ascended downstairs. Everyone were there except for Rosalie. 'O come all ye faithful' was playing from the speakers and the atmosphere was calm. I wondered if it was Jasper's work. My theory was confirmed when Jasper shot me a wink.

I stood near Alice who grinned at me and i looked up to see Edward staring at me curiously. His gaze lifted from me to the piano that stood covered near the end. I just hope he dosen't discover what it is.

Rosalie came downstairs shortly after 5 minutes with a grim faced Charlie. Atleast he was okay to join us for opening the presents.

"Merry Christmas everyone. Open the presents!"

We stood around the tree and at once started to open the presents. Alice's gift for me was a Gucci violet sunglass, Rosalie a romance novel with a tag that read 'For my nerd sister', Charlie a hair drier. I laughed and looked at him.

He looked at me sheepishly as he spoke,"I don't know whether you like it or not but i _did_ hear you complaining about wanting a new hair drier."

I grinned, hugging him and whispered 'I love you' which he returned with a kiss on my cheek.

Jasper gave me black flats and i thanked him laughing all the time. Emmett had bought me a new stereo to fix in my car and i loved it. Carlisle and Esme gifted me a platinum bracelet which was very beautiful.

Emmett squealed like a girl when he saw the Xbox and gave me a bone crushing hug. Jasper looked very happy at the DVD i had given him and Rosalie also squealed at the scent bottle. Alice was very much satisfied with the heels and Esme looked like she would blush if she could when she saw the pencil skirt and thanked me.

Carlisle was also happy with his gift and Charlie wore a pleased smile when he saw the leather gloves. There was only one present left and i knew that it was from Edward.

I opened the gift wrapper and gasped at the book that was inside. I took the old book out with trembling hands and gasped again. It was the first, originaly copy of Mansfield park. I blinked and look at it again. I ran my hand over it's cover and looked at Edward. It would have cost a fortune.

"I couldn't believe it. I can't even accept it!" I said as i neared Edward.

Edward seemed very happy about my response and shook his head.

"This is yours. You have to accept it. I am happy you like it." He said, smiling crookedly.

"Thank you Edward and i have to mention it." I joked.

At the corner of my eye i could see everyone crowding around us curiously.

"So, what's the gift Bella gave to you Edward?" Alice asked excitedly to Edward.

Edward frowned and shooked his head.

"She didn't gave me anything," He said amused.

I looked at him through my eyelashes, still shocked from his gift and pulled his cold hand towards the hall end. My heart thudded in my chest excitedly. Grinning, i pulled the cover off the beautiful piano.

There was silence and i could hear my heart beating loudly in my chest. Edward stared at the piano with unfathomable eyes then looked at me.

"Are you gifting me a piano?" He asked, looking incredulous.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Oh My God!" Emmett broke the silence with a gasp.

Then eveyone went forward to touch the piano. Edward trailed his hand on the piano, maintaining eye contact with me and grinned. He looked so happy that his beauty knocked my breath away.

"Thank you, Bella." He said, still grinning.

"Don't mention it," I repeated his words with a grin of my own.

"Oh but i have to mention it." Edward repeated my words.

Charlie cleared his throat and i turned to see him.

"I am going out Bella, Rose and i will be back by tomorrow morning. Be safe." He said.

He took his coat and when he went out, Carlisle and Esme gave us a wave and left behind him. To watch over him. Edward's voice came in my mind.

All left for their room and i walked side by side with Edward to my room. When we neared my room, Edward suddenly chuckled.

I looked at him questioningly and he pointed to the mistletoe that was just above both of our heads. When did Alice hang this near my room?

His arm pulled me to his chest and his right hand wound themselves in my hair. He bent down and hesitated-not in the normal way, the human way.

Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, the ideal moment of anticipation, somtimes better than the kiss itself.

Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need.

And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine.


	15. Dancing lips

**I somehow managed to keep my promise of updating within 4 days! I was out of state and came back home only to find that my city was destroyed by a deadly cyclone 'Thane'. There was no current for 6 days and thank God, i had already written this chapter. So it was easy for me to upload as soon as the current was restored.**

**I hope you like this chapter guys!**

* * *

><p>```````````````````````````````````````Chapter 15: Dancing lips``````````````````````````````<p>

And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine

We both froze, me not knowing if i should do something, him seeing if he was still in control. Ever so slowly, he opened his mouth and i did the same. My breath was coming out in ragged gasps and my heart felt like it was going to explode.

He pressed his lips a little more firmly against mine and i could taste his cool sigh on my tongue. It tasted just as delicious as the rest of him. He pulled back an inch and sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh, what i would give to listen to your thoughts just for a moment!" Edward whispered against my lips.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, i was questioning what he was saying but the other part of me was focusing on the thrill that ran through my body. I let out a breath as he made my knees go weak with his intense stare.

He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp.

He kissed me gently, moving his lips in perfect time with mine, in sync, wanting and passionately.

We both pulled back at the same time and i looked at him with wide eyes. His eyes were swimming with some unknown emotion, and his crooked smile held even more happiness than normal.

"Goodnight, my sweet Bella." He said and walked away, taking all of me with him.

I wondered if Alice saw that and hung the mistletoe near my room intentionally. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it for the second time of the day.

Taking a deep breath, i walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. My cheeks and neck looked flushed and my eyes were wide and swirling with pleasure.

I opened the tap and splashed some water on my face. I took the towel nearby and dried my face. I dressed for bed swiftly and climbed under the quilt, curling into a ball, hugging myself to keep warm. Soon, i drifted to a peaceful slumber.

It was very hard, in the morning, to argue with the part of me that was sure last night was a dream. I clung to the parts i couldn't have imagined-like his lips on mine and his smell. I was sure i could have never dreamed that up on my own.

It was foggy and dark outside, absolutely perfect. School will be reopening only on January 2nd and today's date was 26th. There was more 1 week for me to sleep joyfully without getting up early.

I turned the other side and hugged the pillow to my body, wanting comfort from it. I strained my ears to hear some noise, but the house was quiet. So, i assumed Rosalie was still asleep.

But what about the Cullens? Are they sleeping too? I forgot to ask them the most important question. Do they sleep in coffins or do they sleep at all?

I chuckled sleepily at my own silliness and snuggled under the quilt. But instead of sleeping, images of Edward kept running through my mind. His crooked smile...His glorious body...His delicious scent...

Shit, i was aroused again. I sat up, breathing hard and blushing like crazy. I was definitely going crazy over him or specifically his body.

_No, no! Think of something else Bella!_

But all i could think about was Edward. I decided to take a quick walk to the backyard to clear my head. I brushed my teeth and was on the conclusion to shower later. It was only 6:30 A.M

I wore a cardigan on top of the camisole i was wearing, combed my hair, pulled it in a bun and bounced down the stairs. Someone was already in the hall.

Edward was standing at the foot of the stairs, closer than I'd thought, and i bounded right into him. He steadied me, holding me a careful distance for a few seconds before suddenly pulling me closer.

"No one should look so tempting, it's not fair." He murmured in my ear.

"Tempting how?" I managed to ask, confused.

"You are _so_ absurd." He sighed, shaking his head.

He pressed his cool lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The smell of his breath made it impossible to think.

"Where are you going early this morning anyway? Are you trying to hide from me?" He teased. I laughed weakly, letting his arms support me while my head spun.

"I was just going to the backyard. Maybe hiding from you too, no offence." I teased back, smiling.

"None taken, why are you hiding from me?" He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and i would wake up.

"Because i have gone too far thinking about you in inappropriate ways, i am defenitely going crazy." I bit my lip, embarrassed at myself for being so honest when it came to him.

His eyes widened, holding all glory and pleasure in them. His expression looked close to disbelief but it was hard to read his face when his arms which were around me were a lot distracting.

"Inappropriate ways?" He questioned my words in a whisper.

"Yeah," I whispered taking a deep breath of his delicious scent.

He bent his head and nuzzled my neck. My eyes automatically closed and i leaned backward to give him better access. His nose traced a line from my neck to my jaw and he kept repeating it.

Then finally, he looked up and smiled crookedly at me.

"Do you want to have breakfast somewhere else?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen from the bun.

"Sure, if that includes you." I said, tilting my head and smiled.

"Come on, then." He said and tugged my hand.

"Like this? Edward, i am in my night clothes." I protested.

"It's ok, love. It's early and no one is going to be there. Just button up your cardigan for safety." When he spoke, his eyes lingered on the exposed skin of my chest.

I nodded blushing and buttoned the cardigan. He intertwined our hands and pulled me to his car. He opened the door for me as usual and i got inside with a quiet 'Thank you'.

He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, i stared at him with admiration.

After some minutes of driving, he turned to me with a smile.

"What?" He asked, having already observed my staring.

"Nothing," I struggled to lie in front of his smoldering eyes.

"Tell me, Bella." It wasn't a command, but a request and my resolve to lie broke.

"Same boring stuff you already know." I answered him indirectly.

He cut the engine and i realized that we had reached a small restaurant. He turned fully towards me and looked at me with intent eyes. I blinked, my mind going hazy.

"Fine!" I threw my hand in surrender and answered him. "I was thinking how handsome you were,"

He laughed triumphantly and i pouted. When he smiled, he looked extremely pleased. He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with dancing eyes. I walked past him into the restaurant with a defeated sigh.

The restaurant wasn't crowded like Edward said. He was always right. The host was female, and i understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. Oh My, again? She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. She was several inches taller than me, and unnaturally blonde.

"A table for two?" Edward asked in his silken, irresistible voice.

The waitress blinked several times and led us to a private booth in the corner. Edward pulled the door for me and i sat down with another 'Thank you'. He sat opposite to me and kept staring at me.

"What can i get you?" She asked, her eyes only on Edward. It would have been rather comical if not for the jealous feeling stirring in my stomach.

"Bella?" He asked. She turned unwillingly towards me.

"Um..I'l have a cappucino." I said. Edward looked concerned.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I answered him.

"Humor me," He said and i knew i cannot deny him.

"And a vegetable sandwich." I added. The waitress wrote it down and turned to Edward expectantly.

"Nothing for me," He said still staring at me and the waitress walked away disappointed.

_Of course Get it bitch, he's with me!_

I was surprised at myself for the way i called her now. Edward was waking the wild Bella inside me. I blinked amused and looked down.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, reaching across the table to intertwine our fingers. I smiled at our hands and looked at him.

"Yes, i did." I paused then continued."Do you sleep?"

Edward's lip twitched and he looked at with amused eyes.

"No," He finally answered.

"Never?" I asked, curious yet shocked.

"Never." He shook his head still reading my expression.

"That's quite a shock," I said, giggling.

"But i have the entire night, i have a lot of free time to do things."

My smile vanished and my heart beat sped up as Edward stared at me with hungry eyes. Not in a way to make me fear, but rather to tighten the muscles in the pit of my stomach and send my pulse hammering through my veins again.

Thankfully, the waitress came and kept the food in front of me. I don't know what i would have done if she didn't come. Possibly jumped on him across the table.

Edward watched me fascinated as i ate. Especially when i drank the cuppucino. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat and when i finished eating and drinking, i thanked the angels in heaven.

Edward paid the bill and we went to his car. Even after we were seated, Edward didn't start the car. I didn't know what came to me but i found myself lunging for Edward's lips.

I pulled him closer by his shirt collar and kissed him. His arms locked around my waist to support me and he pulled me to his lap. I knotted my fingers in his silky, baby smooth hair and kissed him hungrily. He tilted his head and deepened our kiss. The only thing I was focusing on was his lips brushing my own, and his head moving to the dance our lips were creating.

I wanted to remain like this forever, but reality sure does have another plan. We were too much for the car to hold and Edward's elbow hit the horn.

We broke apart gasping and laughing at the same time. His delicious breath fanned over my face and i took a deep breath of it. His eyes were dancing again as he looked at me.

Reluctantly he released me and i moved back to my seat slowly. Then i released what i had just done. I turned to see Edward and he was starting the car.

He then smiled crookedly at the blush that was now blooming my cheeks.

I didn't know what was going to happen here after but i sure did know that i wanted to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more sexual tension in the coming chapters :D<strong>

-**BellaEdwardJacobLove**


	16. Missing coffin

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in a long time. I had lots of work regarding school. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p> ``````````````````````Chapter 16:Missing coffin`````````````````````````````````````````````<p>

"Stop it, it's tickling." I complained as Edward nuzzled my neck lovingly.

Edward looked up and shot me a heart melting grin. "I know."

The door barged open and an angry Rosalie marched in. When she saw Edward with me, her blue eyes narrowed into slits.

She pointed a well-manicured finger at Edward. "You, get out of her room!" She said to then turned towards me."You, to dad's study now!"

"What did i do?" I whined, as Edward removed his arms from me.

"I don't know. He wants to talk to you." She raised one pale eyebrow at Edward. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I am going, ma'am." Edward said, grinning wickedly as he exited my room.

"You're such a bitch, a jealous bitch." I said as i got up from the lonely couch.

"Thank you, nice to know." Rosalie said snarkily and followed me out to dad's study which was on the third floor.

I opened the big mahogany door and entered quietly. Rosalie gave me one last evil look then left me alone.

"Ah, come in darling." Dad said as he looked up from his blackberry. He looked very professional in his navy blue suit.

"What's the matter?" I asked sweetly as i flopped on one of his chairs.

He sighed, setting aside his cell then folded his hands on the table. "I am really not sure about your relationship with Edward," He began.

I started meddling with my chain, my eyes wandering everywhere but at him. I didn't really wanted to have this coversation with him.

"Dad, there's nothing. We're just trying. We are seeing where it goes," I shrugged, inspecting my nails.

"He's dangerous, Bella. How many times should i tell you that?" Dad asked, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"He won't harm me. I trust him." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You're young and you don't understand." He said as his blackberry let out a bleat. He reached for it, clicked a button, and tilted it away so i could not see. His fingers flew across the keypad as he typed a text.

"Dad, why are we having this conversation? This is my life and i am the one who decided to have Edward with me. I am the one who will face the consequences, not you." My voice sounded harsher that i meant but i didn't apologize.

"You sound just like Renee," He said then his eyes got wide.

"What was that?" I asked, my mouth hanging open. "My mother? Now you decide to talk about her?"

He shook his head, his eyes blank and his posture somewhat slumped.

"You haven't spoken a word about her my entire life, but now you tell me that i am like my mom?" I continued.

He got up from his desk and took his briefcase. "I don't have time for this. I have a meeting with the council now."

"Don't run away! You act like a coward!" I cried but he slammed the door behind him and left. Seconds later, i heard his engine start and the wheel's screech on the wet road.

Tears of frustration ran down my cheek and i stared emptily at the large door. Was i not allowed to know about my mother? What kind of father doeson't talk about his wife?

The door opened again and Rosalie came in, her expression guilty.

"I eavesdropped, i couldn't help it." Then she sighed. "Nice to know that our mom is like you,"

I wiped my tears and shook my head. Rosalie's smile was bittersweet and it made my stomach churn violently.

"I found something." She said, walking to one of Dad's cupboards. Her slender hand plowed through it and she pulled out a stick file. I took it from her and looked at her questioningly.

"Read it, just...just don't be upset." Rosalie averted her eyes from mine.

I flipped through the pages, confused, then i froze. It was the death certificate of mom's. Biting my tongue, i read through it. Slowly, i got the information i wanted. Mom was buried in 's cemetry which was Fork's oldest and spookiest. Kids used to play tricks around here during Halloween. And that was where my unknown mother was buried.

"Why didn't he tell us? Why isn't he telling us?" I asked, fresh tears running down my cheek.

"I don't know." Rosalie sighed and flipped her gleaming golden hair back.

"We have to find out why he is hiding everything." I heard myself saying angrily.

* * *

><p>Monday after school, I watched Edward jog fastly in front of me, easily climbing small hilly country roads.<p>

"Maybe a little fast, lazybella!" Edward teased, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say!" I panted as i tried to catch his pace. "I don't run fast like vampires!"

At the bottom of the hill, we passed a wrought-iron fence with an ornate entrance gate. I stopped in my tracks and held my breath.

"Hold on, please." I said.

I had stopped in front of 's cemetry, where mom was supposedly buried. It was set on acres and acres of rolling hills and beautiful trimmed lawns, and some of the headstones dated back to 1800's.

Edward stopped beside me. I turned to him and asked. "Can we go in for a second?"

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, his golden eyes swirling with concern. I nodded. Together we both started past the first line of headstones.

"The graves remind me of the author Edgar Allan Poe. Do you know him?" Edward asked, his cold hands lacing with mine

"Yeah, i love his novels." I chirped with a plastic smile.

"Bella," He sighed."I know this is very hard but you don't have to act happy around me. I want to share your sadness too. Talk to me."

"It's just...i can't believe dad didn't tell me about it. Rosalie had to practically sneak around his stuff to find it. It's disturbing." I paused. "Anyway, i atleast want to see her grave."

Suddenly i looked down and stopped short. The groundskeeper had dug a hole for the coffin but the hole was empty. I almost fell in if not for Edward's arm pulling my back. The marble headstone was up, though. It read with a cursive script, _Renee Marie Swan._

A strangled gasp escaped my mouth. The headstone said nothing but Mom's name. _No date or no devoted husband and children_, just absolutely nothing.

"There's nothing in here," I whispered shivering violently as a cold wind blasted my side. But Edward knew that the shiver had nothing to do with the wind.

"Come here," He said extending his arms and crushed me gently to his chest.

"I don't understand. I don't understand anything anymore." I sobbed in his hard chest.

"What do you want me to do to make you feel better?" He asked. I looked up and saw his face shrouded with desperation and sadness.

"Nothing makes sense anymore. Dad is hiding something, mom's coffin is missing, but you make sense. Somehow you make sense." I wiped my tears away.

Edward's eyes softened and he ran a hand through my brown hair with affectionate strokes.

"We'll find out." He promised and brought his cool lips to mine.


	17. Immune to your charms

"...and you must come..." Jessica kept on babbling as i stared off into space.

"Bella," Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"If you are again thinking of Edward naked, I am going to the criminal department." She hissed in my ear so the others in the table wouldn't hear her.

"Hey, i wasn't thinking about that and it was your fault that you came inside my room without knocking." I whispered as Lauren spied me suspiciously.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to fool around with Edward who was without a shirt." She said, her blue eyes glittering suddenly.

"Don't tell you are thinking about him naked." I snapped.

"Can't help it. The vampire boy sure has a nice torso." She said, pretending to lick her lips.

I smacked her shoulder and sipped my juice forcefully. Jessica slammed her tray of untouched food on the table. I looked up wearily and Rosalie did the same.

"So, are you both coming or not?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Coming where?" I asked, clueless and Lauren snorted her drink which was followed by 'Ewwwws'

"Weren't you listening, Bella?" Jessica asked, scowling so deep that her eyes went small.

"Nope," I answered truthfully.

"I am hosting the graduation party which is this weekend after graduation. Are you both coming?" She said.

"I'll think about it." I shrugged, playing with her patience.

"The party is going to take place in Seattle in my another house. You have to come." She pleaded.

"We don't have anything to think about. Count us in." Rosalie said.

"Nice, i am going to bring Eric as my date for Prom." Jessica said, satisfied. The stupid prom was tomorrow night.

"You should ask Bella's boyfriend to come too." Rosalie's eyes glittered again.

Everyone in the table stopped doing their work and turned towards me.

"Your boyfriend? Who?" Lauren asked.

"Edward Cullen." I said unwillingly. A small part of me wanted to keep him as a secret from the starving girls of Forks High.

"You mean the guy who's entire family is staying in your house?" Jessica asked, her eyes widening.

I nodded and she shot off another question.

"Is he the red haired boy my mom saw?"

I sighed irritated and nodded again.

"Wow," She said, her gaze appraising me. I narrowed my eyes and stared at Rosalie accusingly who was laughing behind her coke tin.

"We're definitely skipping prom," I promised Rosalie before i turned my back to her.

"Sorry." She whispered, nudging me with her boots.

"Who's your date anyway?" I asked casually. But i was burning with curiosity.

"I might have asked...Emmett to come with me." She said, grinning naughtily.

"O-M-G! You totally had it for him, didn't you?" I asked, cackling quietly.

"Yes, i did and i still do." She admitted, still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Rosalie parked the car and i got out, eager to see Edward. Before i could open the main door, i was engulfed by Edward's cold familiar arms.<p>

"How was the biology paper?" He asked, looking at me with those smoldering golden eyes.

"Easy. After all, we bonded over biology. You remember the day you taught me biology?" I demanded with a grin.

A smitten grin crossed over his face and i wondered if my grin looked the same.

"Of course, i remember. My memories with you will never perish." He promised, brushing a strand of hair behind my shoulder.

"Sweet." Rosalie drawled as she passed us to the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Edward chuckled, his sweet breath fanning over my face and took my backpack in his arms.

As i sat on my bed, Edward played with my hands.

"Edward, _prom_ istaking place tomorrow. Will you accompany me there?" I asked looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Ah, sure. I would love to." He said, little eagerly.

I slumped over the bedpost. "All the girls are really excited about seeing you."

His expression dropped at my sarcastic tone and i immediately regretted what i told.

"I didn't mean it-" I began.

"No, Bella. It's just...i haven't been around many humans. I most certainly haven't had a conversation with one." He said, holding my wrist to his nose.

"I'm sorry." I said, swallowing hard.

"It's okay. So, am I already popular here?" He teased, kissing each of my fingers.

"Yes you are. Very popular among the girls. You have already captured their hearts." I pouted.

"But, have I captured your heart?" He asked as his fingers suddenly started tickling me.

"Edward!" I cried, laughing uncontrollably. "Stop!"

"Not until you admit it." He said, grinning at me as his fingers moved blindingly fast.

Just as i was about to say something, Edward stilled and there was a knock at the door.

"Charlie," He whispered, helping me to get up. I smoothed my wrinkled halter top and opened the door.

"Hey, Bella." Charlie said then a little wearily. "Edward."

Edward nodded and he looked like he was suppressing a smile.

"That won't be a problem, Charlie. I'll take care of her." Edward said. I looked at him in confusion then looked at Charlie who nodded a little uncertainly and left.

"I don't understand." I said, frowning slightly. Edward closed the door with a sigh and pulled me down with him in the bed.

"Bella, Alice can see the future, Jasper can-" He began.

"Sense emotions." I finished for him impatiently.

"Have you ever wondered what i can do?" He asked, looking tentative.

"Always, Alice's mouth is zipped if i ask her about that." I said, rubbing my arm nervously.

"Okay, guess." He said in a lighter tone.

"Invisible in women's shower?" I asked, smirking but a little part of me hoped it was not true.

Edward looked like he would have blushed if he could and shook his head quickly.

"Guess," He repeated again, playing with my fingers.

"Well, Alice is a future teller, Jasper is a emotion senser, then you must be...mm.." I mused to myself.

Then i froze, remembering the one side conversation that just took place between Charlie and Edward.

"Are you a ...mind reader?" I asked incredulously. It was Edward's turn to smirk now.

"Yes, i know that you think about me naked all the time." He said, grinning widely.

"Ah!" I gasped and threw the nearest pillow at him. He dodged at it with his super reflexes and grinned at me.

"Kidding, Bella." He paused thoughtfully. "I can't read your mind."

"Whoah. It seems that i am immune to all of your talents." I said, laughing with relief.

"Not Jasper's, Bella." He stroked my cheek with his cold touch.

"And you are not immune to my charms." He added, with my favourite lop sided grin.

"Whatever," I scoffed rolling my eyes. "By the way, what did you exactly read in Charlie's mind?" I asked, settling in his chest.

"Rosalie has been bugging him so he is taking her out for shopping in Seattle today night. You can go too." He said above me.

"Not without you," I disagreed. "She's going to buy dress for Prom. I already have one."

"That reminds me." Edward said and got up.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Wait here." He said and disappeared. Within a second, he appeared with a bag that read 'Chanel'.

"Congraduation." He said as he gave me the bag.

"Edward, i am graduating only this Saturday." I said, though i was smiling.

"I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you." He disagreed. I took the dress out of the bag and grinned. It was a red one shoulder dress that came just above my knees and probably cost 400 dollars since it was from Chanel brand.

"You shouldn't have but thank you." I said as i pulled him down to kiss him.

His arms snaked around my waist as he pressed his cold marble lips tighter against mine and i melted there. Almost.

"Wait, you chose the dress?" I gasped against his lips. His lips continued to attack my neck with cold kisses.

"Yes, with a little advice from Alice." He admitted reluctantly.

"Then it's time we both go shopping to buy you a nice tuxedo." I said as our lips joined again.

"I'll ask Alice to buy me." He murmured.

"Come one, it'll be fun." I said, pecking his lips one final time before i untangled myself from him.

"Fine, but I'll drive." He said.

"Fine." I promised.

"Now, you have to wear that dress for me and show me how gorgeous you look." He said.

"Why don't you come inside too?" I asked as i pulled him with me inside the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>I hooope you guys liked it! Review and tell me if you want lemons :D<strong>


	18. Strawberry and Amber

**Sorry guys, it's a short chapter. I hope you're not disappointed.**

-**xoxo**

* * *

><p>I flipped the bathroom's light on and tugged Edward inside a little. My heart was hammering inside my chest but I decied to be brave. For myself.<p>

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward's voice sounded hoarse and small.

"You wanted to see me in the dress, right?" I asked.

First, I removed my green silk Donna Karan halter top. Edward's eyes barely blinked as he stared at me with parted lips. Then I removed my tight-fitting black jeans. Finally, I stood in my shiny new polka dotted Marc Jacobs bikini.

I took a step closer to the frozen Edward and smirked.

"Like what you see?" I whispered as i ran a hand through his messy auburn hair.

I didn't give him a chance to reply, instead I leaned on my toes and kissed him. He resisted first but then he kissed me. This kiss was nothing like i had experienced with him. It was filled with urgency and hunger. I pulled back slightly to catch my breath and he took advantage of my bare neck, peppering it with cold kisses.

My hands moved to his collar and i started unbottoning his shirt. Edward shrugged it out and it fell on the bathroom floor. I never got over the shock of how perfect his body was-white, cool, and polished as marble.

"Bella, I am not sure..."

It was quiet for a long moment, just the thud of my heart hammering, the broken rhythem of our ragged breathing, and the whisper of our lips moving in synchronization. I could never for a second forget that I was holding someone more angel than man in my arms.

I ran my hand down his stone chest now, tracing across the flat planes of his tomach, just marveling. A light shudder rippled through him, and his mouth found mine again. Carefully, I let the tip of my tongue press against his glass-smooth lip, and he sighed. His sweet breath washed over my face, cold and delicious.

"I am not strong enough," He muttered as he pulled away from me and held me at arms length.

"You can't tell before you've tried." I argued, letting my nail scrape across his perfect chest.

"I really can't." He said shaking his head as he opened the door and closed it behind him. I sighed and leaned against the wall in a daze. His delicious taste still lingered in the air and i took a deep breath of it.

I was really messed up.

* * *

><p>I flipped through the pages of <em>Vogue<em>, bored out of my mind. Edward and his family had gone out for hunting. Yesterday, after I came out of the bathroom, dressed fully, Edward had disappeared. But he had left a piece of paper in his beautiful handwriting.

_Gone for hunting with the rest of my family. Look after my heart, i had left it with you._

_~ Edward._

And here I was the next morning, sitting next to Rosalie and going through the magazines we had.

"Wait till you see my prom dress, it's exquisite." Rosalie gushed, flipping her golden hair back. "Did you buy your own?"

"Edward bought me a Chanel dress as graduation gift. I am wearing it." I said, shrugging.

Rosalie clucked her tongue. "Lucky bitch."

I giggled. "He's really sweet. He got advice from Alice and had picked it for me."

Rosalie sighed. "Yeah, he sounds very romantic."

The door suddenly burst open. "Hey, girls!"

I and Rosalie turned to see Alice jump on our bed and she joined us.

"Shouldn't you be with your family hunting?" Rosalie asked, both of us examining her butterscotch eyes.

"I finished. So girls, we have to go to Port Angeles and buy makeup sets for our makeover this evening." Alice announced.

"You are coming to Prom?" I asked, confused.

Alice pouted. "Don't you want me to come?"

"Of course." I said, wrapping my arms around her petite form.

"Okay then. Get ready both of you, we are leaving in an hour." Alice said, rubbing her hands excitedly.

* * *

><p>Exactly around noon, I stood next to Alice and Rosalie in Forum mall in Port Angeles. We were all gathered near the Dior makeup counter, trying on blushes.<p>

"This pink one will suit your skin tone." Alice said as she nudged a pink blush container towards me.

"You're right." I said, staring at myself in the mirror. Rosalie was making kissing faces at the mirror as she tried on a bright bold red lipstick.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked Alice, keeping the mirror down.

"That's a surprise," She chirped with a grin.

After buying loads of compact powder, lipstick, blushes and glosses, we exited the store. Then we strode into Tiffany's; it was full of glass, chrome, and white lights that made the flawless diamonds extra shimmery.

Rosalie prowled around the cases and then raised her eyebrows at me. "Maybe a necklace?

"What about a charm bracelet?" Alice asked.

"Perfect." I said.

We walked to the case and eyed the silver charm bracelet with the heart shaped toggle.

"So pretty." Rosalie breathed.

"It's a little too costly, don't you think?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at Rosalie.

"Don't worry. It's on Edward." Alice snorted, eyeing the cases.

"Edward?" I squeaked.

"He wanted to buy you something more memorable than a Chanel dress. So, here we are!" Alice extended her arms in a '_tada da!'_ style.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Yours is on good old Emmett." Alice said, grinning widely, her sharp canine teeth glimmering in the store's spotlight.

"Oh My," Rosalie said, her blue eyes widening.

Alice stilled, her eyes concentrating. "Wait here, I know the perfect necklace for you." She said to Rosalie then walked towards the corner of the shop.

"Interested?" A salesgirl asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. She opened the case and slid the bracelet around my wrist.

"It suits you." She said, appraising my hand.

"It really suits you." A voice spoke behind me.

I whirled around and came face-to-face with a strawberry blonde. And she had startling golden eyes.

"Hey, I am Tanya Denali, you must be Bella Swan."


	19. Dazzled vision

Tanya was every bit as lovely as my nightmares had predicted. Her luscious strawberry blonde hair flowed in long waves to cover her glowing porcelain face. Long eyelashes framed her amber eyes and she had full lips, high cheekbones, angular jaw-she was the picture of perfection.

I noticed that she had in fact had light hazel eyes and not golden. Suddenly, I felt trapped in her fake eye lens and I wondered where Alice and Rosalie where.

When it was clear that I was not going to speak, she continued. "Is something wrong?"

I darted my eyes away from hers. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Her eyes turned eager. "Is Edward here with you?"

Last week, I had been playing with my ipod as Edward described the members of the Denali coven to me. He clearly skipped the part where he had to describe Tanya and when I asked about her, he seemed umcomfortable and embarrassed.

Later, Alice explained to me that Tanya once played her part for Edward who politely declined her. _Her! The_ exquisite beauty who stood in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes and met her gaze evenly. "No, I am here with Rosalie and _Alice._"

"Then I assume he is in Forks." Tanya said, pushing her thick, glossy hair back. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, he is." I said and removed the bracelet from my wrist.

"Aren't you buying it?" Tanya seemed surprised.

"Yes, I am." I nodded to the salesgirl to bill it.

"Your father must have become filthy rich, I guess." Tanya mused.

"Oh, Edward is buying for me." I blinked at her innocently.

"Edward?" She asked through clenched teeth. Finally, the _real _Tanya was coming out.

"Yes, he wanted to buy me something that would make me remember him." I said, my lips curling into a delicious satisfied smirk.

Tanya narrowed her eyes. "You left Edward all alone in Forks?"

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Don't you think he might get another girlfriend while you aren't there?" She simpered.

I gritted my teeth and when I was sure that I was going to slap the pretty face of hers, a cold arm looped through my elbow.

"Hey, Tanya." Alice chriped and Rosalie stood next to her and gave me the I-know-what-you-are-thinking-just-wait look.

"I am honored by your presence, Alice." Tanya said, becoming cheery again.

Alice giggled. "It's going to take a lot more than ass kissing to become friends again, Tanya."

"Excuse me?" Tanya snarled.

"You heard her right, bitch. Mess with my sis and you won't live to see the next day." Rosalie sneered.

"You little human! You don't know what I can do to you." Tanya said.

"You can't lay a single finger on them when I am here." Alice said, her amber eyes twinkling.

"Oh Alice, my family are thinking about moving to Forks." Tanya said and she strode away from us.

Before she even took a step from the store, alarms blasted and a security had her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

Soon, she was surrounded by curious gawkers. When the security rummaged through her bag, he took out a gold bracelet that I had just gone through.

"I didn't take it!" Tanya wailed but they took her to the office room.

"You did it, didn't you?" I asked Alice who was having a laughing fit with Rosalie.

"I did. She should know better than to mess with us." Rosalie said, smirking.

We strode out of the mall and made the trip to Alice's car.

"When will I see Edward?" I pouted as Alice started the car.

"He's already home. But he is restricted to see you till you are ready for prom." Alice said.

* * *

><p>"I look like a buffon!" Rosalie screamed, looking at herself in the mirror.<p>

"I disagree, you look more like a Greek Goddess than a buffon." I scoffed.

"Really?" She asked, pride evident in her voice. I resisted the urge to snort.

"Really," I assured her.

Rosalie looked me up and down. "_Ugh!_ You look better than me tonight, bitch."

I blushed and straightened my red one shoulder dress Edward had bought for me. I'd gone all out for tonight, blow-drying my hair so that it was sleek and straight, putting on foundation, blush, and bronzer to make my skin look glowing and sparkly. I'd forced my flats wearing feet into high heels I wore rarely.

I wanted Edward to be dazzled by my sight.

I cackled. "You look amazing."

Rosalie did look amazing. She was beyong belief. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her claves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist. I pitied every girl in the school, myself included.

The bathroom door opened and Alice strutted in.

"_Ta-da!" _She said, twirling. She looked striking in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin.

"You look incredible!" I and Rosalie exclaimed together.

"So, can we go down now?" I asked Alice.

"Sure," Alice replied with a secret smile.

We all closed the door behind us and went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper stood near the hall end, looking classic and intimidating in their tuxedos.

Rosalie winked at me and sauntered towards Emmett who had a big, blissful grin as soon as she was in his arms. Jasper and Alice entwined hands and stared into each others eyes.

I wondered if Edward was angry with me about yesterday. Was he? Would it be awkward?

"Bella?" Edward's honey like voice spoke behind me.

I turned and smiled at him nervously. Edward looked stunning in his black tuxedo, his pale skin a striking contrast against his tux. His aurburn hair was messier than usual which made him look sexy. He looked so...stunning, striking, handsome, charming and absolutely delicious.

Before I could eat him, I replied softly. "Hey, Edward."

He reached me in two long strides and pulled me into his cold arms.

"You look beautiful," He breathed, his chin on my head.

"You look very handsome." I said and he crushed his lips with mine. I was surprised at first but then kissed him just as hungrily. Then, I kissed his snow cold throat.

"Are you angry with me about yesterday?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"It wasn't your fault and I was wrong." I admitted, tracing his neck. I noticed that the others had gone outside.

"No, it's just...I can't love you when your scent is creating flames in my throat." He said and my heart hammered at his words.

"I have decided to wait till you are ready." I said, pecking his cold marble lips.

"But I don't know if I can control myself for that long." Edward murmured.

"What?" I nearly choked out the word.

His long, elegant cold fingers slipped inside my dress's neckline and I gasped as he began tracing the skin where my breasts met.

"Bella, you look completely...ravishing." He nearly growled the sentence.

I arched my neck involuntarily and he leaned down, kissing the skin where his fingers were earlier playing. The his lips were back on mine, kissing me more feverishly.

I lifted my leg and twirled it around his calf, but when his breath stopped on my mouth, I realized I had gone too far. As I was about to pull my leg back, he quickly pressed the lower half of his body to mine.

And I felt him.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	20. True colors shining through

**Chapter 20 : True colors shining through**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened and Edward pulled back abruptly. Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, we felt a presence next to us.<p>

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat. I blushed and adjusted my dress that had somehow rolled up to my mid thigh.

Edward's arm looped through my elbow and we both followed her out. I had begged Alice not to rent a Limo like the other cheesy students did. I was happy to find that she had obliged.

Edward helped me into his car, being very careful of the wisps of silk and chiffon, the flowers he'd just pinned into my hair. He got in the driver's seat and headed back out the long, narrow drive. The mood in the car was very think, and I could sense nervousness in the air. Was it mine or Edward's?

I stared at him as we soon reached the school. His jaw was strained and his knuckles were very pale against the steering wheel.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm.

He smiled at my touch. "Yeah. Tell me, Bella, how will the dance be?"

"Umm, boring and very lame." I smirked at him, running my hand up and down his arm.

"Bella." He warned. "Please behave."

"Fine! It's the same like on TV. There will be songs played by a band, dancers on the floor. Same old, same old." I said drily.

"I don't watch TV that _much_." Edward reminded me as he switched gears.

"I'm sure you're going to be the most delicious boy in the room." I sang merrily.

"Delicious, huh?" He shot me a seductive grin.

"Yep." I nodded honestly and shot him back another grin.

He stopped the car and I realized that we had reached the school. I was pretty sure Alice had directed him. The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through far away in the west.

Edward got out and walked around the car to open my door. He held out his hand and I took it, blushing slightly. The lot was covered with people in formal dresses. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me inside the school.

Almost everyone stopped talking, turning to look at both of us. Or rather at Edward. The inside of the school was decorated in balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls.

"We should buy tickets, right?" He asked, nervously tugging at his tuxedo collar.

"Right there." I tugged him to the ticket table.

After buying them, he escorted me to the dance floor.

He looked around. "Nice."

"Edward! This is not nice." My voice nearly dropped to a screech. "And I can't dance!"

"You can't what?" Edward looked down at me amused.

"You know I am a klutz!" I said, darting a glance around.

Everyone had moved aside to provide space, like they were waiting for us to dance. They looked downright intimidated by Edward. I saw Rosalie sitting with Emmett near the refreshments table. She winked at me and nudged Alice towards me.

Alice waved her hand at me and mouthed 'Just dance'.

"Aren't you going to dance, Bella?" Angela Weber, who stood near the end asked. "Who's your date?"

"Introduce me." Edward murmured in my ear, his cold breath washing over my neck.

"This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." I chirped, smiling smugly as I wounded my arm around him.

"Hot date." Lauren Mallory simpered, eyeing Edward up and down hungrily.

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked, turning to face Edward.

His amber eyes widened. "I thought you didn't want to."

"Well, I want now." As soon as I uttered those words, I knew I was in big trouble.

He put him arm around me and started moving with me. The band was pretty good and it striked up another song. The crowd let out a loud whoop when they started 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.

Dancing with Edward was very easy, as easy as breathing air.

"I feel like a small child." I giggled at our effortless waltzing.

We twirled gracefully under the white Christmas lights, no one daring to join us on the dance floor.

"I'm enjoying myself." Edward added with a smoldering look on his eyes.

"What?" I asked, running my hand up and down his smooth suit.

"Tell me if it's stupid, but I am very, very proud to have you in my arms tonight." He tilted his head. "Tonight is very special for me."

"It's not stupid. I think it's very sweet." I licked my lips and leaned my head against his muscled chest.

After another effortless dance, I left him to join Rosalie to the bathroom.

"Be right back." I murmured in his ear and followed her.

The girl's bathroom had a very huge line and Rosalie pushed past many girls to the front of the mirror. The room smelled like perfume and mothballs. Rosalie whipped out her lipstick and began smearing it across her lips. I checked my face for any smudges and when there was none, I decided to leave.

Rosalie caught my elbow. "Wait. You both looked so cozy! Any details to share?"

"Not yet. But he is just too sweet. It's too good to be true." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Bella, you - " Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't like the way you sound."

"What way?" I twisted out of her grip.

"Do you know how your voice sounds and your face looks when you talk about Edward? You look like you're in...love." She shook her head, almost in pity.

"I'm not in love." I pouted, not looking at her. The idea had never occurred to me but now that I thought about it, my heart stuttered and my palms got sweaty.

"I just want you to be safe. We don't know the Cullens that much and I don't want you getting hurt." Rosalie's eyes showed concern before she tugged me out of the bathroom.

She disappeared into the crowd and I looked around for Edward. The next sight that I saw froze me in my tracks and my eyes widened. A beautiful couple was swaying back and forth gracefully near the balloon arche.

It was Edward and Tanya.

What was Tanya doing here? She didn't even go to our school. They both were laughing at something, Edward's head was thrown back as his shoulders shook. He had never laughed like that before when he was with me.

"She's my date. But she ditched me for your date." A voice muttered next to me.

I turned slightly and saw James Hunt. He was one of the popular boys in Forks High. I wondered how he managed to snag Tanya as his date. He _was _handsome with dirty blond hair, brown eyes and red lips that was always twisted into a smirk. His handsome features seemed somewhat cruel to me.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked when I didn't answer.

_Anything to distract me._

I shrugged and let him lead me to the dance floor. Edward and Tanya still hadn't looked at me, murmuring quietly to each other. I decided that they just missed each other after meeting for a long time. I did not like the way her hand was wrapped around his shoulder.

James put his arms around my waist and made me wrap my hands around his neck. He surprisingly smelled very nice, like Street wear sunscreen lotion.

The music had changed into another romantic slow song. I recognized it as 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada. I wanted to dance with Edward but my heart broke when I saw him laughing again with Tanya.

"Where did you get her?" I grumbled as he spun me around, very gently.

James let out a laugh. "I was with my buddies, fooling around in Port Angeles. I saw her there and we started talking."

"And you invited her to prom?" I guessed, tilting my head to look at him properly. He was a foot taller than me and I had to look up.

"No. I mentioned it and she asked if she could come." He answered, pulling me against him.

"Ah! Distance, James." I hastily put distance between us.

"I have been pursuing you for the past three years. To have you in my arms now is like a dream come true." James smirked, his strong arms tightening around me.

But all felt wrong. His arm wasn't cold. His eyes weren't amber. His hair wasn't auburn.

He wasn't _Edward._

And at that moment, I knew that I loved Edward. I loved Edward Cullen with all my heart.

"Is everything okay?" James asked, not Edward. I was pretty sure that I was going to cry.

"I'm fine." I nodded, staring at his neck.

Maybe I should go and ask Edward for a dance. Tanya had come here intentionally, dazzling the school boy and using him as a bait. But what if Edward rejected me? Could I handle that? Now that I loved him, I didn't know if I could handle anything without him.

Before I could do anything, a smooth voice spoke.

"Bella? Are you finished going to the bathroom?"

I reluctantly tore my eyes from James to see Edward standing next to him. He was glowering at us while I should be the one who must behave like him. As if he wasn't the one who forgot about me and danced with Tanya.

"Edward, I thought you were with Tanya." I retorted coolly.

His amber eyes widened. "Yes, we were waiting for you."

"But you didn't show up and we ended up finding you dancing with my date." Tanya appeared next to him, giving me a genuine smile.

"James asked me since you both were very much wrapped up with each other." I said, trying to hide my hurt feelings.

"I was the one who wanted to dance as we waited for you." She said, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Oh, okay." That was all I could say. But that didn't explain the way they both whispered to each other.

"Bella, can you come outside with me? We need to talk." Edward suggested, his eyes serious and his lips were pressed in a tight line.

_Oh God, here it goes. He is going to break up with me for behaving like a child in front of a beautiful vampire._

I untangled myself from James, who didn't seem too happy, and followed Edward outside into the cool air. He opened his Volvo's passenger door without a word and I got inside slowly. After we both were seated, he turned towards me.

"I love you." He blurted out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a very long time since I've updated. I need atleast 20 reviews for the next chap, guys. Hope you lke this one.<strong>_

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	21. Love on the air

**Chapter 21: Love on the air**

* * *

><p>"I love you." He blurted out.<p>

Those three enchanting words hit me like a brick. It took all my strength not to pinch my arm and see if it was a dream. My breathing accelerated and my heart was beating rapidly. Thousands of butterflies fluttered inside my stomach and it was hard to breathe for a moment.

Edward was still watching me, his golden eyes sincere and full of devotion. He loved me. How could such a wonderful creature as him love me? It was very hard to believe but I knew it was the truth. He loved me.

"Breathe, Bella." He cooed, touching me slightly to lean me against the car seat.

I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"I propose my undying love for you and this is the reply you give me?" He looked incredulous.

"I...I'm just surprised. I - " I began nervously.

All I could hear were the words 'Undying love'.

"It's okay. I guess you don't have anything to say." Edward stared blankly at the car window, his lips turned down sadly.

"No, what I'm trying to say is - "

"What did I think? That you would return my feelings? I'm just a monster. I can't give a life for you, I couldn't give you everything but my dead heart." He mused to himself.

"Are you insane?" I screamed over his stupid assumptions. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

He looked at me shocked. "I'm sorry - "

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Could you stop apologizing and listen to me?"

He waited patiently while I scrambled to put my feelings to words.

But all that I could tell was "Me too."

"What?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"I...love...you." I finished with a shy sigh.

"Oh." He gaped at me.

I groaned again and instead threw myself at him. My hands found his wild hair and I kissed him harder, pouring out my true feelings for him. His cold arms surrounded me and he held me securely against his chest, his lips moving hungrily against mine.

And when I touched his bottom lip with my tongue tentatively, he didn't push me away. And he tasted glorious. I vaguely remembered tasting them once when we were in my kitchen and I had scratched my lip.

His cold tongue met mine eagerly and I moaned loudly. We spent some time caressing each other's tongue and took more time in exploring each other's mouth.

Edward pulled back after a moment and I tried to control my breathing.

"I think," I said slowly. "I would like to go home."

"But don't you want to go back?" He tried to look responsible but I saw the fire blazing in his golden eyes.

"No, I would like to take my time with you." I breathed, staring into his eyes.

He didn't say anything but simply started the car and drove back home. I didn't bother correcting his maniac driving, because I was just as impatient as he was. I stared at his jaw line and his smooth long neck.

He stopped the car and was immediately out of the door, carrying me inside my house. It was empty. My heart hammered loudly in my chest and I felt the familiar tingling near my inner thigh.

He took me to his room-guestroom- instead, kicking the door open with the heel of his shoe and dropped me gently on the floor.

Instead of the usual crème colored bed sheet, there were black and red satin sheets. It looked like it was waiting for us to join it.

"Alice must have changed." Edward chuckled nervously.

"I thought she couldn't see my future." I frowned, but I was congratulating her inside.

"But she could see mine." He raised one perfect eyebrow suggestively as he shrugged out of his coat.

I gasped and he didn't give me time to come up with a response. He dipped his head down and kissed me passionately, his tongue ravaging my mouth, bruising my lips with his force. But I could care less.

I moaned appreciatively, my mind going blank with dizziness. He lifted me again and gently laid me on the bed, the satin sheet moving smoothly against my body. His cold hand trailed over my bare leg and knee, raising Goosebumps along the way.

His lips then attacked my neck, sucking and leaving open mouthed kisses. His cold tongue felt like ice over my skin and I shivered in pleasure, tilting my head to the side to give him more access.

His hands hovered over above my breasts, his fingers tracing my nipple over my dress.

"May I?" He murmured.

I nodded jerkily and took a deep breath. He lowered his mouth to my soft curve of my breast and placed a cool kiss there. Then he kneeled over me, his arms sliding down my hips to the edge of my dress. He gathered up the fabric in his hands and began pushing it up my thighs.

His hands kept sliding up and up, until he'd pulled the dress over my head and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

"I thought you liked it." I said between heavy breaths.

"I love it." His breathing was also heavy. "But it had to go."

I had _never _been naked in my entire life in front of a guy. It made me terrified and excited at the same time. Alice had specifically chosen the lingerie for me tonight. I wondered if she saw it coming.

It was midnight blue lacy bra and panties. I knew I looked fantastic in it and I knew that I had the curves in the right places. But I wondered what Edward thought about how I looked in it.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

Well, that answered the question.

He leaned forward and kissed me hard on the mouth. I arched my breast into his solid chest and he groaned loudly. I loved the intensely erotic sensation of his exotic body pressed against mine.

I pulled away from him and he looked confused.

"Don't you think you have too many clothes on?" I was surprised that my voice was strangely sultry.

His eyes widened slightly as I pushed him back and climbed on top of him. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away. His torso was lean and well muscled and the few hair that was scattered across his chest was the color of auburn.

I leaned down and placed light kisses on his nipple and hard chest. I loved the way his muscles moved under my hand and he let out a strangled moan.

He quickly pinned me down, his cool sigh breaking out on my face and in a second, his pant was gone, leaving him in his cute black boxers. Scratch cute. He was very, very sexy.

Oh God. This was going to happen. It was really going to happen. My whole body throbbed with the need of his touch. Especially my lower part.

Edward's kiss was now urgent and desperate. Our tongues mixed together, his cold one meeting my hot one. My mind went blank at the taste of his delicious scent and I couldn't even hear his moans at the top of my heavy breathing.

I couldn't bear it anymore. I moved slightly and his whole body pressed against mine. The exquisite feeling of having his body against mine was so overwhelming that I didn't breathe for a second.

Our kiss became more heated and he dug his hand into my hair, massaging the scalp there. I spread my leg and the bulge in his boxers that I felt earlier this evening pushed into my hips.

I squirmed and his hip buckled into mine. My gasp joined Edward's at the feeling the friction caused when our hips met.

"Edward." I pleaded.

"Bella," His voice was strangled.

He slowly began rocking his hips and I could feel every part of him. The lace that I was wearing made me feel his entire length slide over me.

"Don't stop." I panted as he let out another erotic groan.

An unfamiliar tingling began in my lower belly and it was so pleasurable that I let out a very loud moan.

"So perfect, I don't think I can stop." He gasped between kisses.

"Then don't." I peppered his neck with hot wet kisses.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward looked concerned and strained at the same time.

"Yes, I'll tell if you hurt me." I promised.

"Forever," He breathed against my mouth. My heart skipped a beat.

"Forever," I agreed softly.

Then he pulled me down with him, shedding the rest of our clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, I'm in a dilemma now. I am thinking of skipping the whole part of writing their first night together. It is a little torturous for me to write about the virgin part and soft love making. I love them hard and wild. (Sorry for the reference) I'm leaving at this so you guys could imagine them the way you want. But if you still want to know what happened, then I'll continue this in the next chapter. Also, there had been confusion in last chapter about Tanya and Edward. I'll explain them in the next one.<strong>_

_**-BellaEdwardJacobLove**_


	22. Trouble calling

**Chapter 21: Trouble calling**

* * *

><p>I woke beside Edward in his bed. The last rays of sunlight had faded entirely and the room glowed a soft yellow from the night lamp by his bed side.<p>

"Are you awake?" Edward murmured, gently stroking my hair.

"Yes," I nodded and he turned me around to face him, his cold body sliding over mine.

"How do you feel?" He asked concerned. "I was wondering if you feel pain now - "

I shushed him, placing my forefinger on his flawless lips. His lips parted under my hand and I could feel his cool breath on my fingertip.

"I'm fine," Then I slightly winced when I moved. "Just a little sore."

It had been a sweet relief when Edward had admitted to me that he was a virgin. But the things his wicked fingers did to me, it made me seriously doubt his inexperience with girls.

_**"I had never been this close to any girl." He had revealed as his lips tugged at my ear lobe.**_

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" Edward grinned boyishly and flipped me on top of his glorious naked body.

"How so?" I giggled and his cold fingers brushed against my inner thigh.

"How about a shower?" He suggested and pulled me up gently.

The satin sheet fell from him and I tried hard not to stare, but it was useless. And the way he stared at my body, it made me giddy with excitement. I glanced at his watch and realized that it had been three hours since we left school.

After our wonderful love making, I had fallen asleep happily in his comforting arms. I wondered if Rosalie was searching for me and if Alice had already informed her.

I couldn't forget the sensation of his icy lips on my skin. I couldn't forget the sensation of his wicked fingers on my inner thigh. I couldn't forget the sensation of his hard body against mine.

I blushed as I joined him in the bathroom. The entire room smelled like him and I took a deep breath of it.

"What is the lovely blush for?" He demanded with another heart breaking grin.

"Nothing," I mumbled with a nervous titter.

Ten minutes later, dressed in Edward's shirt and boxers, I was tucked under his arms as he held me in the bed quietly.

"Edward?" I asked relaxed.

"Yes, love?" He mumbled, sliding his frosty nose up and down from my temple to my jaw.

"What's with you and Tanya?" I looked up at him and almost expected him to look guilty.

Instead, he was grinning. "I recall Alice telling you about her."

"I want to hear it from you." I argued.

His cool sigh on my skin broke out fresh Goose bumps. "I was lonely when my family found their mates. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for them but I also wanted someone to look at me the way Alice looks at Jasper or Esme looks at Carlisle. Tanya took sudden interest in me but I only made it stronger when I refused her. She thought of me more as a challenge or a game. No man had refused her and my denial bothered her more than it should have."

"I can see that." I murmured drily and he chuckled above me.

"Anyway, Tanya soon found my week point and began taunting about taking my loneliness way if I joined her. I considered it, _only _once, that if I just went to her, the loneliness might go away." He took a deep breath. "But I was ashamed of myself for even thinking like that after some time but Tanya was adament in her pursues, always seeking me out when we visited her coven in Alaska. I tried to be a gentlemen but she woke the worst out of me. Once, she screamed at me for being such a machine and that I was cursed not to love."

I gasped and stared at his chiseled jaw angrily. "If I was just stronger than her, I would smash her head in a concrete wall."

Edward threw his head back and laughed amused. "Well, I'm very happy someone finally has my back."

"I always have your back," I reconsidered. "Your front too."

He was still chuckling when he continued. "Her head was a tangle of snarled up thoughts and I knew that my angry reaction to her words would finally make me realize my mistake and take her to bed. Instead, I left her without a single glance back."

"Edward," I said slowly. "What were you both talking about during the dance?"

He tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. "I am a hopeless romantic, Bella. Since Tanya had so many experiences with her human men, I made the stupid mistake of asking her opinion of how I should propose my love for you. I would have asked Alice but she would make a big spectacle of it and I am pretty sure, she would have declared my love for you by herself."

I laughed. "Easy there, buddy, Alice's my friend. I will tell her."

"I know." He nodded seriously. "When you left with Rosalie to the bathroom, I caught up with Tanya and was in the middle of an embarrassing conversation when you came back. Tanya suggested me to act engrossed in our talk to see if you were giving away jealous vibes. While I tried to do that and was unsuccessfully watching you through the others dancers heads, you accepted James's request. And that was when Tanya congratulated me and said that you were offcially jealous and that you were only dancing with him so you could get a better look of us."

"Wow, she's good." I breathed with a blush.

"And I came to fetch you before James proclaimed his love for you." His lower lip jutted out into an attractive pout.

"Thank God, Edward." I was pouting too. "I thought you and Tanya shared a rather ugly past."

He grinned crookedly. "You're cute when you're jealous. You're neck flushes an appealing color and your beautiful eyes narrow into a challenge."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

Edward suddenly became still and his eyes were directed towards the window. Seconds later, I heard the engine of two cars.

"They're back." He said slightly confused. "Something's wrong. Alice is blocking her thoughts."

He quickly pulled me out of the room and downstairs where the door opened and all the four hurried in.

"Charlie's coming." Alice answered Edward's unspoken question.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked timidly.

"Someone from his organization saw you and Edward going alone into the house. They got suspicious and informed Charlie. He thinks you did something to Bella, Edward." Rosalie replied, her eyes glaring at Edward's shirt that I was wearing.

Edward let out a frustrated breath and so did everyone. Only Charlie knew how to ruin a wonderful night.

"And Bella, I suggest you change into, um...er, more appropriate clothes." Emmett changed his snicker into a cough.

Edward let out a low growl and tugged me along with him to my room. There he sat on my bed and watched as I changed into my clothes. I reminded myself to collect my prom dress from Edward's room later.

"Charlie's here." He nodded towards the window.

Seconds later, I heard another car roll into the driveway. We hastily made our way downstairs and sat down on the couch just as Charlie barged in with a fierce glare. He had never looked this scary to me.

Carlisle and Esme were behind him, helpless expressions on their faces.

"What were you both doing alone here?" Charlie made it straight to me. "Don't lie to me. I know that the rest came only now."

"N-nothing," I stuttered a lie anyway. "I got a headache and Edward took me home."

"You expect me to believe that?" Charlie bellowed, his face flushing with anger.

"That's the truth, Charlie." Edward said, wounding his arm around my waist.

"You! Don't you tell me what's the truth. Ever since you set your eyes on my daughter, she has been becoming worse." Charlie touched his large gun warily.

"Charlie, let's not go to bad conclusions." Carlisle suggested as he moved towards Charlie.

"Stay here, all of you!" Charlie shouted before he climbed the stairs.

"Damn," Edward muttered next to me. "He's going to the guest room."

"Oh no." I flushed as my heart took on a double beat in fear and embarrassment.

Charlie came back running downstairs and threw my prom dress at me with a disgusted glare.

"What were you doing in his room? Alone?" He choked out and became pale. "Were you both having sex?"

"Dad!" I and Rosalie said at the same time.

Then I took a deep breath and Edward nodded at me. "Yes, we were."

Charlie leaned against the stair case railing wearily. "I can't believe my daughter would do something like that."

Suddenly Charlie smirked just as Alice and Edward became still. The rest of the Cullens wore shocked expressions.

"Sorry, kiddos. Your time here is over." Charlie was still smirking.

"Bella," Edward choked to me. "Take Rosalie and run to your room. Don't come back till I tell you."

"What's wrong?" Rosalie looked at Emmett confused.

"Your dad," Carlisle said slowly. "Had called the assassins. And they are here for us."

I vaguely remembered Edward telling to me about well-skilled vampire hunters who were also called as assassins. They were the main part of the vampire hunter organization and were called only during war time and bloodshed.

"Oh no!" Rosalie cried petrified and took hold of my hand.

Over all the commotion, a new sound emerged. The steady thump of rotary blades chopping through the air. My heart swelled with dread.

All the windows and doors of our house burst apart and glass pieces fell everywhere. Long ropes fell from both sides of each helicopter and dark figures dropped onto the living room.

There was no escape.

The assassins had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys!<em>**

**_There's going to be some action in the next few chapters. Hope you loved this one!_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	23. When in need

**Chapter 23: When in need**

* * *

><p>The assassins were covered from head to toe in black and only their eyes could be seen. I had one look at them and I knew they were ruthless. They didn't take anything for granted and I knew that they were the type who would kill first and ask questions later.<p>

Many were larger than Emmett if possible and I suspected a few of them were women.

They didn't give us time to recover. Because the next second the whole army descended upon us. I was for sure that I and Rosalie were also going to die with rest of the Cullens. As long as Edward was by my side, I would be happy to accept death.

"Go, both of you!" Edward whispered fiercely at us.

"No!" I shook my head, clutching my hand in his.

As soon as were surrounded and a nasty fight began, which was too fast for my eyes to follow, I felt strong human arms around my waist. It took me second to realize that someone was trying to carry me away from Edward.

"Let me go," I shrieked, struggling in my predator's arms.

Another black figure also had Rosalie by her waist and had already dragged her to the stairs. She was screaming and I felt my eyes go wet at the sight of my sister's despair. I kept kicking back at the person who was holding me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella."

What surprised me was that it was a rough woman's voice. Then with one quick move, she threw me over her shoulder like I was 5 pounds instead of 110 pounds. In the midst of my astonishment, Edward had disappeared from his earlier place.

I stopped struggling, feeling numb as the women carried me upstairs and kicked open my door. She carelessly tossed me in the bed on which Rosalie was also lying. She moved back and removed her black mask.

She stepped away from the rest of the costume and turned to face us.

"I'm Makenna, a trusted friend of Charlie. I won't hurt any of you unless you make me to." She introduced herself in a cold tone.

Makenna wore a long, black leather trench coat, cinched at her tiny waist to show off her slim hips. Her hair was pulled back to a severe bun at the top of her head and her skin was dark and flawless.

She could be easily passed for a _Vogue _model instead of a freakin' vampire assassin.

"Then I guess you would be obliged to hurt us!" Rosalie snarled, her pale lips curling back.

For a second, I thought Makenna was going to slap her but instead brushed non existent dirt off her coat with a dramatic sigh and shrugged.

"I'm leaving for a second but don't try anything." She warned as she quickly left the room.

"Oh God, please let this be a nightmare." I sobbed, rocking back and forth.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around my waist and took a deep breath. She was still in her prom dress and the fragrance coming from it tickled my nose. This was the worst prom night anyone could ever imagine.

Seconds later, the door opened quietly and Makenna come back inside. Under her composed face, her eyes were bright and victorious. I felt my heart sink and my muscles tensed.

"The Cullens are arrested and have been taken to the organization under our custody." She announced.

My vision danced and became hazy, my mind going blank with shock. I was too frightened to ask what happened to them but she continued anyway, like she knew it was torturing for me to hear it. Rosalie wasn't breathing next to me.

"Hunters shoot ash wood instead of bullets. Even a fast and a strong vampire cannot resist it's power and pain."

"Did you kill him?" My voice was low and shaky.

Makenna didn't need an description of 'he' to know that I was talking about Edward. "No, the Cullens are alive but they are arrested, like I said before."

"Are we allowed to see them?" Rosalie sneered.

"You not allowed to even get out of this room!" Makenna screamed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You both will stay here till Charlie orders what is the next step."

We watched helplessly as she locked the windows with the tight bolts. Then without a word, she slammed the door behind her and left us alone. There was only silence. We strained our ears to hear something, anything but there was only silence.

The house was silent as a tomb.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long Rosalie and I sat on the floor, staring the floor without life. We were deprived of our cell phones and watches. But the sudden light outside indicated that it was dawn.<p>

I thought of Edward and what the hunters were doing to him this instant. My heart clenched when I imagined him burning on fire or some chemicals they'd forced to his mouth. He didn't deserve this. His family didn't deserve this.

The Cullens didn't even drink human blood anymore and instead opted for animal blood because they wanted to be good. Edward wanted to be good for me and now he was paying for something he didn't deserve. And it was all because of me.

Suddenly the door opened and I expected Makenna or Charlie to come in. I put on my angriest glare and Rosalie scowled as she crept to the door.

"Woah!"

Instead of the persons we had assumed, Rosalie had struck a young boy. She quickly ran to my side and we looked at him curiously. He had to be 19 or 20, not more than that with black hair and dark eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I inquired, wiping my cheeks.

"I'm Jacob. Your dad sent you girls this food." He handed a take - out bag to me.

Rosalie took it when I didn't. "You don't look like a assassin."

"I'm a novice," Jacob admitted, a little sheepishly. "I'm in training."

"Jacob," Rosalie drawled, her eyes darkening. I froze in confusion.

"We both are out of information, so can you please fill us in?" She took a step forward and ran her fingers across his strong chest. Jacob visibly shivered.

"I can't, it's against the law." He disagreed but his eyes followed her every move.

Rosalie motioned with her eyes to join me in her flirting game but I warned her with my eyes. I couldn't even look at Jacob without thinking of Edward. How could I flirt the answer out of him?

"Please, Jacob," She cooed, licking her pink lips sexily. "We need to know where they had taken the Cullens."

"And if you tell, we'll put in a word for you with our dad." I offered, still in my place with a simper.

Jacob chuckled. "How will your dad listen to you when has obviously locked you in?"

I flushed in embarrassment and for a second, I thought Rosalie was going to claw him with her nails but hastily retreated after second throughts.

"Well, he will because we are not on the side of the Cullens anymore." I explained falsely.

"Oh," Jacob frowned thoughtfully.

"Please, _Jacob."_ Rosalie pronounced his name in a sexy drawl '_Jakaab'_

"Yeah, ugly please." I muttered under my breath.

"Fine," His shoulders slumped in defeat. "The organization is in the basement of Philips building, 7th Avenue, Port Angeles."

"Thank you so much!" I cried and Rosalie almost threw her hands around him before she corrected herself.

"But if you're going there, you better hurry." He told us.

"Why?" I was already moving towards my closet.

"The head had taken a hasty decision to execute the Cullens tonight." He said almost lazily. "In fact, it's because everyone thinks you both are dead. Only I and Makenna know this. Charlie pleaded that the Cullens killed you both so they have to die and the head accepted."

"That is so Charlie!" I seethed, glaring at the mirror. The Cullens were going to die because of false belief.

"That son of a bit - " Then Rosalie said a few choice of words that made me and Jacob cringe back.

"Okay, thank you Jacob." I said hurriedly and shooed him out of the room.

When I was sure he was out of our house, I turned back to Rosalie.

"We need to leave, _now_!"

I and Rosalie swapped into more comfortable clothes and slipped downstairs. Then the reality hit us. Even if we managed to find the building, we wouldn't be able to sneak past the securities.

"What are we going to do?" Apparently, Rosalie was thinking the same.

"I think," I said slowly. "I know someone who may help us."

I made Rosalie wait and ran upstairs again. I opened Edward's guest room and tried not to cry when I saw his shirt on the bed. Distracted, I lifted it and pressed a kiss to it, taking a whiff of his smell.

"Bella?" Rosalie's impatient call woke me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly found his cell in the night stand and scrolled through the contacts, and paused at the name which I had been searching. I clicked the call button and placed it in my ear.

"Hello, Edward?" She answered on the second ring.

"Tanya, it's Bella. I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys,<em>**

**_Chapter 24 will be posted next month, I guess. Hope you loved this chapter! Bye!_**


	24. One false move and you're dead

**Chapter 24: One false move and you're dead**

* * *

><p>After my small phone call, I ran downstairs and joined an impatient looking Rosalie.<p>

"Whom did you call?" She demanded.

I quickly explained my plan and she gasped, glaring at me like how I had the nerve to do that.

We took a step toward the entrance and groaned. Of course, the main door was locked. So with no other way, we were forced to break an expensive French door with an iron chair.

After we climbed out safely, we ran to our cars. Rosalie took her key out and we both got inside as I continued looking around for spies.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie had a camera installed in our bathroom." I spat disgusted.

The entire ride to Port Angeles was filled with uneasy glances and silence filled with anticipation. Rosalie reached the town very soon since the roads were almost empty. By the time we found the correct street and turned on, it was 7:30 AM.

Philips building was large and was painted a light green. Outside, it looked like a regular normal apartment. But only I and Rosalie knew what was inside. We tried the door and it wouldn't open. How stupid of us to think that they would leave the door open for strangers.

We ran back to our cars and waited. After a few minutes, there was a sudden knock on our window. I sighed with relief when I saw that it was Tanya. I opened the door and got out, Rosalie following me reluctantly.

"I brought my family," Tanya began. "But I don't see how it will help everyone."

I peeked behind her and saw three pair of red blood eyes staring back at me.

"We have to do something to save the Cullens." I swallowed desperately.

"I have a plan," Rosalie said behind me tentatively.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(EPOV)<strong>_

I stared at the bright white lights on the ceiling blankly while hundreds of thoughts snarled up in my head.

"Edward," Alice said, her voice tiny.

I twisted in my metal chair and turned to face her. She fixed me with a pitiful look and grimaced. I concentrated on her thoughts and realized that she was hiding something from me, mostly because she was repeating Sweden's national anthem _Song of the north_ again and again.

"Yes?" I prompted when it was clear she wasn't going to speak.

She shook her head and averted her gaze. Jasper sighed next to her. It would have been better if we were tied or gagged. But the vicious vampire hunters had chained us to white metal chairs that were in turn glued to the wall.

There were detectors on the chains that held our hands together and it shrieked loudly even when we moved our hand a centimeter.

My heart reacted painfully in my heart when I wondered what Bella was doing. Had they tied her too? Was she locked in her house roughly by another hunter who held no mercy for her, just like her father?

"When is it?" Carlisle asked calmly. Esme let out a whimper next to me.

I didn't need to read his mind to know that he was talking about our execution.

"One hour more," I stated flatly.

The metal detector shrieked again when Emmett tried to wrench free from it. He was suffering inside, just like me. He loved Rosalie. He wouldn't admit that to himself but I knew he was trying to keep his feelings in check.

"Mr Big Blood Sucker, we would be glad if you stop trying to escape for the_ freakin' thousandth time_!" The same formal pleasant tone shouted through the hidden speakers.

"Don't call me that!" Emmett snarled, his eyes going black with fury.

"Wrong fight, Em." I told him quietly.

At the same time, we heard a commotion start outside. The next second, an all too familiar powerful scent slammed against me. A scent that smelled of a sweet fragrance of freesias and strawberry. Bella. My Bella.

What was she doing here? The scent was followed by Rosalie's, an expensive perfume combined with cinnamon.

"What are they doing here?" I asked, my voice filled with panic.

The ominous looking white door opened and Bella strode inside, her perfect face blank and cold as the night. Behind her, two victorious looking guards loomed.

_It's over, blood sucker._

"Edward," Bella simpered, her eyes hard. "I want to tell you something before you die."

The words were like a knife against my heart, scraping across my skin mercilessly.

"I don't love you," She continued harshly. "I thought I did but I was wrong. My dad made me see the truth. So don't think I'm crying when they're killing you. Because there's nothing left between us. Goodbye, Edward."

"Bella," I choked, my eyes burning with the tears that couldn't be produced.

She didn't look at me and suddenly Rosalie joined her. Her face was blank too, void of any emotion. I was too shocked and full of pain to read her thoughts. But something in her eyes told me too.

I concentrated and stifled a gasp.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, listen to me. This is fake. Bella is lying. This is a part of our plan. Don't worry, we'll be safe. We have people who are helping us. This is fake. Act along with it._

Alice's eyes were full of knowledge when they glanced at me. So this was what she had been hiding from me. But the others did not know that and Emmett was frozen in his place with Esme sobbing by his side.

When they turned to leave, Bella did something surprising and assuring. She mouthed 'I love you' and left with them. I looked down, trying to hide my grin but Esme mistook it for sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't know Bella would do something like this." Esme said, with a dry sob.

I remained silent and stared at my bare feet. One of the hunters had removed my shoes and from his thoughts, I learnt that even he didn't know the reason. But he did it anyway as it was his order and he had to obey.

Charlie occasionally checked on us, his thoughts concealed on any information about his daughters. But he was happy and satisfied.

Inside, I was too. Because I knew Bella loved me and that was enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(BPOV)<strong>_

"You were so good, Bella." Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"I know but you should have seen Edward. He actually believed me. Like I could even live in a world without him." I glared at my hands.

"Shhh!" She nudged me.

Charlie entered the room where we were sitting and smiled widely at us, his face full of pride.

"Do you need something to eat?" He questioned.

"No, it's okay."

"I'm glad you both came. When I first came to know that you escaped, I was beyond shocked. But then you girls came to me. I promise that you won't regret this decision. I'm going to promote the Jacob kid. Nice job he had done." Charlie rubbed his head thoughtfully.

I resisted a snort and my eyes scanned the window, where an indistinct shadow lurked. I caught a flash of gold and was glad that Tanya and her family were still out there. They hadn't abandoned me.

"I'm going down to the basement to see to the preparations." Charlie continued then he walked outside quickly.

"Preparations? Motherfu- " Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"Rose," I cut her quickly and spoke in a whisper. "We don't want anyone to hear that."

"You're right," She sniffed.

"Ready?" I asked getting up. I looked for cameras and detectors.

"Born ready."

We both crept outside and stopped before a guard.

"We want to go to the bathroom." Rosalie said to him.

"Right this way," He began to lead.

"Dad said we could use the one in his office." I interrupted innocently.

The guard frowned but nodded and led us to Charlie's office. Once we were inside, I locked the door behind me and took in the big luxurious room.

"There!" Rosalie hissed excitedly.

My eyes followed hers and we spotted the dark blue safe near the end. Eleazor, Tanya's adoptive dad had informed me earlier about a vial during our first meeting.

_**"The vial is an antidote. The hunters drink it before they go on a hunt. It protects their blood stream from getting infected by a vampire's venom. If you manage to find it and exchange it with some other drink, the hunters would drink it without knowledge and they would die easily from the vampire's bite during the war." Eleazor explained.**_

We neared the safe and gulped nervously. Like every other safe, it had a small white space for the password to be typed. But this one had ominous looking detectors all around it. Then I realized something with a start. If I typed the password wrong even for the first time, it would screech and get us caught.

"We're dead." Rosalie declared gloomily. "Eleazor made it sound like a very simple task."

"How about..." I began thoughtfully, ignoring her. " 'Hunter'?"

She scowled at me. "How about 'big fat idiot'?"

"Seriously?" I huffed. "What about 'Swan'?"

"How about 'Cullens'?" She screeched. "Bella, these passwords are too easy."

"Girls, are you okay?" The guard's voice called out from the other side of the door and he knocked.

"One minute!" I called back. "Rose, what are we going to do? One false move and we are dead."

"Renee Swan," We both declared at the same time.

"You try," She said.

"No, you try." I insisted.

"Girls?" The guard asked again, this time suspiciously.

"Jesus!" I quickly fumbled and pressed the words with the correct spacing.

For a second, the detectors glowed a bright red and I knew we were officially dead. But then, the light dimmed and with a soft groan, the safe's door opened.

And inside it was the vile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys,<em>**

**_I really really hope you like this chapter. I wrote in a hurry as I had reached my deadline. I promise that the next chapter would be posted soon. Try to read my other story 'Sworn to Secrecy' if you have time. Anyway, what do you guys think about Kristen cheating on Robert? I was heartbroken and shed a few tears when I heard the news._**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	25. Isle of victory

**Chapter 25: Isle of victory**

* * *

><p>I would like to tell that I felt triumph when the safe opened and showed me the precious little vile. But I didn't feel any. Because the vile was very small, a <em>little <em>too small. It would be empty in one quick gulp.

"What if this isn't the only safe?" Rosalie voiced my thoughts, her blue eyes gleaming with anxiety.

"It has to be," I insisted uneasily. "Eleazor said that a large amount of the antidote could kill the hunters."

"So, what, do they like mix it with water and drink?" She rubbed her temples wearily.

"I don't know, Rose."

"Girls, if both don't come out now, I'm going to break in." A male voice boomed through the other side of the door.

Shit, we had almost forgotten the guard who had escorted us to Charlie's office.

"No need for that," I called out. I quickly poured the contents of the vile, a yellowish liquid, into the toilet and flushed it. I paused, thunderstruck, not knowing what to fill it with. A grin crept into my face when I spotted a yellow bottle inside the cabinet. 'Phenoyl - for effective toilet cleaning', the label read.

After Rosalie had placed the new useless vile, which was filled with the contents of the now empty phenoyl bottle, inside the safe and closed the door, I let myself and her out of the room.

"You took long enough." The guard commented with an ugly scowl as he led us back to the room where we sat earlier.

He locked the door behind us and only then I realized something.

"Rose, Jacob said that everyone in the hunter's organization thought we were dead and only that he-"

"-and Makenna knew." Rosalie finished for me.

"So the guard also knows now?" I asked, frowning.

"Did you notice something, Bella?" She sat on the couch with a sigh. "The guard took us through an empty corridor. I'm pretty sure he was anxious about someone seeing us."

"But," My voice faltered. "There were atleast 5 hunters who took us to see Edward. It means, they also know."

"I think..." Rosalie swallowed. "Everyone under Charlie's control knows we are both alive. Only the head organization doesn't."

"There is no head, Rose." I picked up a paper from the table, stared at it and looked back at her. "Read it."

She did and her gasp was loud. "Uh-oh. There are hunters organization all over the world? So Charlie has managed to convince the others about our death and now they had agreed to execute the Cullens. They have blind belief in this old man. I wonder what he did to make himself so trust worthy."

"Okay, we need to go on to..plan B." I suggested wryly.

"And what is it?" Rosalie didn't seem eager.

"We have to prove to the other organizations that we are alive, duh!"

"And how in the world are we going to do that in two hours?" She rolled her eyes.

The thing was, I hadn't thought about that part yet. I was hoping that there might be some way to save Edward and the others. I was a desperate love struck girl ready to do anything to save my lover. Well, wasn't that corny.

"We have to tr-r-ry!" I wailed, raising my hands in exasperation.

She nodded uncertainly. "I'm ready to lay down my life for true love. You and Edward truly inspire me."

"Inspire you enough to make you fall for Emmett?" I asked, while I wiped tears from my eyes. I wondered when I will see Edward. And we were running out of time. If I was right, there were more 2 hours left for the Cullens to die.

Rosalie didn't answer me instead raised her shining eyes towards me. "I really hope your plan works. Otherwise, I'm going to strangle you to death."

"_Our _plan," I corrected.

"So, where exactly is the nearest organization located?" She inquired.

"Ummm, the paper here mentions something about...Seattle." I shrugged.

"Just great! How are we going to get there so fast?"

"We can speed travel on Tanya's back." I suggested.

"You mean, we have to go on a piggy ride on the back of the Denalis? Forget it." Rosalie cried.

My cell suddenly vibrated silently in my jean pocket. I picked it up quickly when I saw Tanya's name flash on the screen.

"Did you do it? Are you both still safe?" Tanya breathed into the phone, her soprano voice slightly nervous.

"Yes, we changed the vile." I paused. "How about you guys?"

"Eleazor managed to sneak past the security in the basement and he exchanged the ash wood with ordinary wood." She spoke lightly but I could hear the undeniable pride under the surface.

"So are we good to go?" I quickly explained my next plan to her.

"No, don't do that. You won't have enough time and we won't know if they pre-pone the execution. Here's what we do."

The line went dead before she could finish the sentence. I told Rosalie that and she suddenly gasped, pointing towards the window. The window was covered with dust and a hand in an incredible speed wrote something on it.

_We fight with the Cullens._

"Oh!"

"That's nice. It means that we don't have to go piggy ride on their back." Rosalie sighed with pleasure.

"So, should we run now?" I asked.

"Too bad. You both are not going anywhere." Charlie appeared before us, his nostrils flaring.

"What the hell?" Rosalie cried in disgust.

"Bind them and throw them in the basement." He ordered.

Three bulky guards appeared and threw us over their shoulder like we were weightless dolls. I clawed and punched and kicked but his death grip didn't loosen. Rosalie was doing the same but she wasn't successful either.

* * *

><p>"You are crazy," Rosalie informed Charlie the universally known fact.<p>

"You are!" Charlie snarled. "You both took the vampires side instead of the humans. So suffer with them."

"How did you.." I trailed off.

Charlie chuckled gleefully. "You both were acting a little fishy ever since you came back to me. So I kept a track of your calls."

"You were spying on our calls? You totally lost it. You're nuts. King of nuts." Rosalie wouldn't stop screaming.

Suddenly an alert noise filled the whole building and a red light in the corner started glowing wildly.

Charlie cursed, threw us one last furious look and bolted out of the room, shouting in his walkie-talkie.

"I take it that the war had started?" Rosalie threw me a hopeful look. I gave her a wobbly nod.

I struggled against the cold metal linking on my wrists. "We...can't...even...get...out. This thing...SUCKS."

"What about blood?" She questioned.

"What about blood?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I read this in a magazine where the hero made his wrists bleed and after his entire hand was wet, he slipped his hand out of the metal." Rosalie grinned widely.

"Gross," I declared. "You go first."

She scowled but nodded. With her sharp manicured nails, she began to scratch her wrist. I turned away, unable to watch. After a few seconds, I began to do the same for my wrists.

I cried out the second time as the nails had gone very deep and dark red blood gushed out painfully. When I tried to slip my hand out of the metal, the bruised open cut on my wrist brushed against it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This idea was really...dumb." Rosalie said regretfully when she saw my tears.

I shook my head and continued trying. I began thinking about Edward and how good it would be to be back in his arms again. It helped a little and astonishingly, both of my wrists came out.

Only then I realized what a bloody mess my hands were. Rosalie's looked worse and her eyes were red too. I poked the cut and winced.

"Let's get out." She suggested.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Our hands are covered in blood and there is a load of vengeance filled vampires lurking outside. Do you really think that they would identify us...when they are killing the hunters? I'm pretty sure they would follow their animal instincts and hunt us before they even realize it."

"Why should there always be an obstacle in the things we are doing. This is seriously...seriously exhausting, you know." She swallowed loudly.

I glanced at the window and back at her. She nodded understanding.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared. Do you think the Cullens and the Denalis are okay?" I asked, drumming my hand against the steering wheel.<p>

"I hope so," Rosalie sighed. "I texted Tanya just seconds before. I clearly mentioned that we are back in our cars and waiting."

"Good." I leaned back in the seat and kept my eyes fixed on the window upstairs.

"Is your hand dry yet?" She asked.

I looked down at my hands. Fortunately, we had found an old shirt in Rosalie's car trunk. We quickly tore it into neat pieces and tied it around our bleeding cuts.

"I guess so." I shrugged, inspecting it.

"Look! A spider, there!." She cried suddenly, momentarily distracted.

"Where?" I immediately pulled my legs up, looking down frantically.

"I don't know!" She pulled her legs up too. "I just saw it down there and it disappeared."

"Open the damn door." I shouted

We both got out, slamming the door shut. I scanned myself from bottom to top, to see if there was a spider on me.

"Of all the things to be frightened, like vampires and hunters, you both are scared by a single _spider._"

I whirled around and cupped my mouth in shock. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Tanya and her entire family stood a few yards away, completely unharmed.

"Oh My God!" I was running before I even realized what I was doing.

Edward caught me halfway, effortlessly swinging me around. I started laughing while tears poured down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella," He sighed as he hugged me tightly.

"You're okay." I squeezed him more, letting loose a few tears.

"You're safe…..I missed you so much, Bella." Edward pressed a cold kiss to my temple.

"Me too," I wasn't even blinking, afraid that he'll vanish.

I peeked under his elbow and saw a miraculous never-before-seen sight. Emmett and Rosalie were hugging too.

"What happened to the hunters? To my da….to Charlie?" I questioned.

"They lost. Their vile didn't work, thanks to you, and they didn't have ash wood either. They were completely unarmed and unmatched against us. It would've ended sooner, if it weren't for my great debate." He explained, his fingers tracing my face line.

"What debate?" Rosalie turned towards him expectantly.

"Gee, Rose, I didn't know you were listening. I thought you were pre occupied." I commented drily. She winked at me.

"I wanted to let Charlie go while the others clearly didn't. Finally they accepted. Charlie's probably on his way to complain to the next organization." Edward seemed cheery about it.

"Well, I don't really feel good about the second chance. You're way too merciful." I fondly pecked him on the lips.

He grinned widely. "You should've seen the hunters face when they realized that they had not drunk the vile but something else."

"Phenoyl," I said with pride filled smile.

"Nasty stuff," Tanya wrinkled her nose. "Some aimed me for puking."

I let out a chuckle. "Thanks Tanya, for doing this."

"You're a part of our family now. You can call for help whenever you want." She smiled, puffing her shiny blond hair over her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go home. I'm tired." I said, leaning back on Edward's chest.

"Nice way of trying to escape." He commented. "But you are hurt. The cut is too deep."

He inspected my hand and his cold touch felt good against the bruise. "It's okay. Don't stress yourself with my blood."

"Bella," He murmured only to me. "It doesn't affect me anymore. This morning, when I was locked up in the cellar, all I could think about was not seeing you again, not having you in my arms again. And now, to have you back, its heaven and it feels like I can only see you. I can't even smell your blood."

"Nice," I grinned teasingly at him. "That's very assuring considering the fact that Rosalie and I jumped down from the window. I'm fairly sure that I have a broken rib and hip. If we had only known about that."

"I'll make it better." He smiled back, squeezing my hip.

Carlisle cleared his throat and smiled at me. "Rosalie, you, Edward and Emmett can go in the car. The others, well, we'll travel in our own way." He winked.

We got inside the car and I nestled against Edward's side. He didn't seem to be letting me go anytime soon. I glanced up casually and froze when I saw a figure at the top window watching us.

The last thing I saw as we pulled away from the Godforsaken building was Charlie's defeated face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah guys, the epilogue is next and the story is ending. I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm pretty sure I'll post the next chapter very soon.<strong>_

_**-BellaEdwardJacobLove**_


End file.
